


See Through Me

by idra



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Melanie's out of control niece moves in with them, Ted's world is tossed upside down.  He falls in love with the beautiful young lady, but makes the decision to wait until she's old enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themistrollsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/gifts).



> [Here is the beautiful artwork by Harley Jane](http://archiveofourown.org/works/496710)

**Chapter One - The Beginning**

"Mel, hi. Look, I know this is a bad time, but... Barb and I need your help. Kelly is out of control. She's hanging out with the wrong guys and we found her out in the garage, smoking weed. She's been drinking, she sneaks out... I know you and Ted just got separated, but Barb can't take much more." Craig sighs into the phone. "Please, Mellie?"

Melanie glances at the table where her sons are sitting, eating lunch. "She's sixteen, right? Craig, I have a fifteen year old and a twenty one year old in the house. That's bound to be a disaster, don't you think?"

"Mellie, please? We can't handle her anymore. If you don't take her, she has to go live with her uncle... The one I told you about?"

"The alcoholic?" Melanie sighs. "Okay. Trial basis."

"Six months?"

"Six months." Melanie sighs. The local schools have been on strike for the last two weeks and the school board has already closed them for at a minimum of seven months. She's not sure what to do with a sixteen year old girl who's gone wild, but for her big brother, she'll try.

"Thank you, Mellie. You are a life saver. And a relationship saver. I'm not sure Barb and I could've stayed together if you weren't willing to do this."

"You're welcome. Just remember you owe me... And if she corrupts my babies, she's gone." Melanie sighs and they talk for a little longer before hanging up. She turns and looks at her boys. "You boys are going to have some company closer to your own age... She is off limits though." She looks pointedly between Teddy and Brett. "She's sixteen, but she's a trouble maker."

Teddy smiles. "Mama, we're going to be good. Besides, do you not remember Brett's big speech a week ago?"

Brett sticks his tongue out at Teddy, then smiles at their mom. "It's okay, Mama. I'm not interested in some girl. Now, if it were a guy coming to live with us...." Brett laughs at his mother's glare. "Sorry. I won't make jokes."

"I swear, you boys are incorrigible. And you, Teddy?"

"Mom, I'm not even going to be here most of the time. I'll be in class or at work. Or at practice. Besides, I told you. I met someone. She's an angel, so I'm not really interested in some sixteen year old."

"Okay. One of you run over and tell your father, will you? He should know there's going to be a sixteen year old girl who's not going to be aware of her boundaries in the house." She sighs when she thinks about her ex-husband. She loves Ted, but they both ended up wanting different things in life. He'd wanted to focus on their family and had given up his job-- easy enough for him being a baseball coach-- but she hadn't wanted to quit her job in the front office of the team. When Ted mentioned he wanted to move to the Florida Keys, they'd sat down and talked-- really talked for a change-- about their goals in life. He wanted to retire and live on a houseboat in Florida. Melanie wanted to stay in Mississippi and watch their boys have families of their own. They'd agreed that a divorce was their best option. 

Brett gets to his feet and runs through the house. "Daddy! Mama's step-niece is moving in with us."

Ted gets up from his table and raises an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Uncle Craig's step-daughter is going to be moving in with me, Mama and Teddy. She said you needed to know."

Ted sighs. "Let's go talk to your Mama."

Brett nods, walking behind Ted. Ted walks into the kitchen and smiles at Teddy. "Teddy, Brett, go outside and play catch. I want to talk to your Mama alone."

Teddy sighs. He hates that his parents are divorced, but he has to admit at least they aren't like his best friend's parents, who when they got divorced refused to speak to each other for two years. He gets up and pulls Brett outside.

Ted looks at Melanie. "Your brother's step-daughter is moving in? You agreed without talking to me?"

"It's my house too and we'll try to keep her away from you. Ted, she's apparently something of a wild child and they can't control her. I guess they think since we raised three boys who are turning out to be great men, they think we can take care of a wild sixteen year old girl."

Ted sighs. "Okay. We'll see how it goes, but Mel, how long are we supposed to deal with their daughter for?"

"Six months, minimum. If it starts working out, we'll let her stay. I've already talked to the boys. They're not interested in her."

"Well, they wouldn't be." Ted smiles a little. "Okay, Mel. If you need help, you know you can just call out to me and I'll do what I can."

Melanie smiles. "Thank you, Ted."

Ted smiles back. "I'm still your friend, Mel. And let me know if you need help moving her stuff in, okay? I know the boys would be happy to help, but so am I."

Melanie watches him walk back towards his half and she smiles. She loves that they've been able to stay friends. She'll always love him. She just knows they couldn't have survived together without hating each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - First Meetings**

A week later, Melanie and Ted stand side by side in the airport. "Thank you for coming with me. Craig put her on the plane by herself and I'm worried she's either not going to show or do something to me. Maybe if you're here, she'll behave."

Ted smiles. "Not a problem. Besides, I figure she might have a lot of luggage and I didn't think you should have to carry it. Since Brett and Teddy are both usually off with their friends and Teddy's still got college classes..."

Melanie smiles up at him. "You're right. I didn't think about the fact that she might have a lot of luggage."

He looks around, eyes going wide as he sees a beautiful, well built blonde girl walking towards them. "Is that her?"

"That's Kelly. I didn't realize she was that grown up looking." Melanie sighs. "You might want to keep Michael away from the house."

"I'm not keeping my son from my house, but... I will warn him about her." Ted licks his lips and tries to will his cock to behave. He should not be this instantly attracted to a sixteen year old child.

"Aunt Mel?" Kelly chews on her gum obnoxiously as she looks Melanie up and down. "Well, you're not as old as dear old step-dad." She smirks.

Ted moves in front of Melanie. "Now, hold on a minute, young lady. Craig and your mother may have let you get away with talking to them like that, but you will treat your aunt here with respect. She's going out of her way to help you."

Kelly looks at Ted and licks her lips. "And who's going to stop me, Daddy?" She moves closer to him, giving him a good view of her breasts down her shirt. She's a little amazed when he not only doesn't look down her shirt, but he also doesn't so much as blush or blink. 

"I am not your father. But I will take you over my knee if you step out of line." He frowns at her, carefully avoiding staring down her shirt.

Kelly smirks. "Kinky. I like it. So if I'm a bad girl, you'll punish me?" she asks, pushing her breasts up a little more.

Melanie's mouth drops open and her cheeks are bright red. "Kelly!"

"Mel." Ted holds up his hand and stares at Kelly. "Yes, but I guarantee, little girl, you won't like it. You're sixteen. I wouldn't touch you."

Kelly ducks her head, cheeks flushing. "Whatever, old man." She turns to Melanie. "Are you going to help me get my bags or what?"

"Or what," Ted replies, cutting Melanie off. "You'll get your own bags. Mel, dear, bring the car around. I'll take care of this one."

Kelly frowns and follows Ted down to the baggage claim. "Why are you such an ass?"

"Why are you such a brat?" Ted steps back a little to let her go ahead into the baggage claim. "Get your bags. When you decide to behave like a lady should, I'll treat you as a lady."

Kelly frowns up at him and stomps over to get her bags. Ted watches her go. He's honestly attracted to this young woman, but he knows he shouldn't be. And the sluttier she acts, the more turned off he is. The pathetic thing in his own mind is he wants to be turned on by her. He wants to run his fingers through that long, blonde hair and he wants her to wrap her arms around his waist and give him that sexy little smile and mean it, not just trying to piss off Melanie.

She walks back and looks up at him. "What does it take to piss you off?"

"Melanie and I have raised three sons. They're good men, but Michael in particular was a little hellion. You can't piss me off." Ted smiles a little. "Why are you trying so hard to piss off the world?"

Kelly sighs as she shrugs. "Why's my mom such a bitch? Why's dear old step-dad trying to touch me? Answer those and you'll have your answer." She sets down her bags. "Help me, please?"

Ted frowns and picks up the two bigger bags. "You get the other two."

"Thank you." She licks her lips and heads out in front of him. Ted keeps frowning, wondering how much she's telling the truth. He's met Craig a time or two and can't believe the man would attempt to molest his step-daughter. But then, it isn't like there were signs... Ted sighs. He'll talk to Melanie. She would know, wouldn't she?

He helps Kelly load her bags in the trunk of the car and opens the passenger door for her. Once she's in the car, he settles himself in the backseat. "Melanie... We need to talk, dear."

Melanie looks at him in the rearview mirror and nods. Ted falls silent, listening to Kelly mumbling under her breath. He smiles a little. She reminds him so much of Michael when he was this age. She's rebellious and angry and aggressive. The difference being that Michael was never that sexually aggressive... At least not that Ted saw.

They reach the house and Kelly's eyes go wide. "You could fit like three families in there."

"We fit two," Melanie says softly. "Ted and his oldest son, Michael use one half. You'll be in the other half with myself and our two sons, Teddy and Brett. I'm going to say now, please, don't hit on our sons."

Kelly rolls her eyes. "If they look like you, no worries."

Ted frowns at her. "Young lady, respect!"

She glances at Ted and sighs. "Okay. Sorry. I'll stay away from your sons." She looks Ted up and down and licks her lips. "Which way to my room? Will you help me carry my bags, Ted?"

"Of course." Ted grabs the two biggest bags again and he and Kelly follow Melanie into the house and up the steps to the bedrooms. Ted licks his lips, noting that Kelly is going to be within hearing range of his room. Apparently, he won't be masturbating tonight-- not when she can hear him.

Kelly looks up when Teddy and Brett walk down the hall. "Your sons?"

Ted nods. "Those are our boys. Michael will be over this evening. Melanie thought you might like to have a little cookout. Just family."

"Who else does she know?" Teddy grins. "Hi. I'm Teddy."

"I'm Kelly. It's nice to meet you, Teddy." She bites her lip.

Brett smiles. "I think Dad meant they would've had us invite some of our friends over. Hi, Kelly. I'm Brett. I'm the baby."

Kelly smiles a little nervously. "Nice to meet you, Brett."

Ted watches them, smiling at how different she is with the boys. "Boys, why don't you show Kelly where her bathroom is and then show her around the house? I'll take her bags into her room and then get the grill started."

"Okay Dad." The boys take her down the hall.

Ted turns to Melanie. "Has Craig ever.... I don't know whether to trust this or not, but she didn't act like she was lying. Has Craig ever made inappropriate advances to anyone younger?"

Melanie frowns. "What are you implying, Ted? Are you saying my brother is a child molester?"

"No. I'm just asking if you've ever seen him do anything inappropriate. Kelly implied that he had with her. I don't know if I believe her or not, but... Melanie, why would she lie about that?"

"The same reason she's been a total bitch since she got off that plane. To piss you and I off! She wants out. She thinks if we give in to her little tantrum, she'll get to go back home."

Ted raises an eyebrow at Melanie's vehement denial of her brother's wrongdoings-- if they exist. "I didn't say she wasn't lying, I just have a hard time believing she'd lie about that. I'm not accusing Craig of anything, Melanie, so calm down."

"Then why did you suggest that he had touched her?"

Ted sighs. "Because she did. I just want to know if she's just trying to get attention or if she's actually telling the truth for once."

"She's trying to get attention. How dare you accuse my brother of molesting his own child!" 

Ted shakes his head. "I didn't say he did anything, Mel. I just have to wonder... Never mind. This conversation is not going anywhere." He turns on his heel and heads back to his side of the house. He can't help but wonder why Melanie is so defensive of her brother. Does she know something? Or is she just that confident that her brother is innocent of charges.

He looks outside to where Kelly is swinging on the swings and Teddy and Brett are laughing at something. She looks impossibly young and sweet as she looks at Teddy and Brett, giggling at whatever the boys are laughing at.

He smiles and rests a hand on the window. Watching her like this makes him think there's no way that young lady could ever lie to anyone. He licks his lips when she looks up and smiles almost shyly. He waves a little and smiles, heading out back. "Hot dogs or hamburgers, kids?"

"Hot dogs," Brett says, grinning. "Right Kelly?"

Teddy rolls his eyes. "I vote for both, Daddy."

"Okay. We can do both. Unless Kelly has a preference?"

Kelly shakes her head. "Both is good as far as I'm concerned."

"Okay. How many hot dogs, Brett? And don't say more than four."

Brett pouts. "Daddy! Okay. Four."

Ted chuckles and looks at Teddy. "Teddy?"

"Two hot dogs and a hamburger, please?"

"Crazy boys. But okay. Kelly?"

"At least one of each. Maybe two hot dogs." She smiles sheepishly. "Please?"

Ted nods. "Teddy, will you start the grill up for me and call your big brother?"

Teddy nods back. "Absolutely." He starts for the grill, pulling out his cell phone.

Ted heads inside and smiles to himself. He's pretty happy with the situation. Kelly and his boys are getting along and she seems to have stopped trying to piss off the world. He just hopes that things stay that way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three - A Fight**

A week later, Ted is woken from the slight doze he'd let himself fall into for his afternoon nap by the sound of two women screaming at the top of their lungs. He yawns and pushes out of his armchair just as Teddy and Brett walk in and plop down on his couch. "Daddy, Mama and Kelly are at it again. Kelly apparently came home with either a new tattoo or a new piercing," Brett says, rolling his eyes.

Ted sighs and walks down the hall, pushing his way into the family room where Kelly and Melanie are having this "discussion". "What the hell is going on in here?" he growls, getting their attention.

Kelly flushes and ducks her head. "I'm sorry, Ted, but Melanie flipped out on me because..."

He raises an eyebrow. "Because why, young lady?"

"Show him the way you showed me!" Melanie screams. "Ted, she walked in and flashed me!" 

Ted raises an eyebrow, wondering exactly where she marked her body that Melanie would consider it flashing. In the last week, he's become somewhat used to these fights or arguments or discussions. Melanie finds fault with everything Kelly does and Ted has talked to all three sons about it. He wasn't sure he could trust his own opinion on the matter, given his growing feelings for Kelly. But all three of the boys had agreed Melanie found fault if Kelly breathed too loud. Melanie attacked over the simplest of things and blew most of the activities in question completely out of proportion. "Tell me, Kelly, don't show me."

"I didn't show her until she asked to see it." Kelly licks her lips and touches her hip. "I got a tattoo. It's not even anything bad. Just a dragon wrapped around a rose."

Ted fights back the urge to lick his lips. He has a weakness for tattoos where Kelly's hand is. "Melanie, this is not an offense. If it's where her hand is, no one will see it unless she's in her underwear." 

"I don't care! She will not be allowed to desecrate her body under my roof! I'm calling Craig and having him come get her!" 

Kelly's face pales. "No. Aunt Melanie, please!" 

Melanie shakes her head. "You'll not be under my roof!" 

"Then she can be under mine." Ted's not sure who's more surprised by that statement, but he's pretty sure it's himself. "Call your brother and tell him you can't control her, but she'll still be near you. And Melanie, don't you dare make this something it's not."

Melanie eyes him. "Fine. She can be your responsibility."

Ted nods. "Kelly will stay in her room?"

"No. That's under my half of the house."

Ted frowns. The only other bedroom besides his and Mike's on his side of the house is connected to his through the bathroom. He nods. "Come with me, Kelly. We'll get your belongings and move you over to my spare room."

Kelly takes his proffered hand and smiles. "Thank you so much, Ted."

"We'll have some ground rules, but we'll go over those at lunchtime."

"Okay." She follows him into her bedroom and she grabs one of her bags, throwing her stuff in it. Ted sets another on the bed. "Ted... I didn't lie. I've never lied about what he did."

"We'll discuss that over on my side. I believe you, Kelly, especially with Melanie's behaviour towards you."

Kelly nods, looking relieved. After a few more minutes, they have everything in her bags and Ted picks them up, carrying them over. "I apologize for this, but you'll be sharing a bathroom with me."

Kelly turns her head, looking up at him. She smiles. "That's okay. At least I know if you walk in on me, it'll be an accident."

Ted smiles back and opens the bedroom door. Kelly steps in, her eyebrow raised. "Wow. This is... This room is really nice."

Ted chuckles. "Did you think it wouldn't be?"

"You made it sound like you didn't have any rooms over here."

"I was only worried what you would think about having to share a bathroom. Mike has his own bathroom attached to his room, but I didn't want the master bedroom. It just seemed like too much space for me."

Kelly grins up at him. "It's perfect. And I like that I'm next to you. I don't think Mike likes me very much." She sets one of her bags on the bed. "Should you lay out the ground rules while I unpack?"

Ted smiles a little. She's so willing to follow his rules. He can't help but wonder why, just a little. "Absolutely. First things first, you can stay out until whenever, as long as I know about it. You have a cell phone, so you use it."

"I don't."

"You don't what?"

"Melanie took my cell phone. Said I wasn't responsible enough to have one." She shrugs.

"Okay. We'll go out and take care of that today. This was the cell phone your mom and Craig were paying for?"

"Yeah."

"No more strings to him. Second rule, no new tattoos or piercings without discussing it first. Personally, I find either very attractive, but I want to know rather than be surprised by anything."

"Okay. No problem." Kelly smiles. "I would've told Melanie-"

"I know," Ted says, cutting her off with a smile. He watches her move around the room, putting her silky under garments in the drawers. "You will do dishes on the nights you don't cook. And you'll be asked to cook at least twice a week. It doesn't have to be a fancy meal, but a hot meal is preferable."

Kelly nods. "I'd love to cook for you." She blushes a little. "I'll help around here. I promise."

Ted smiles. "I know you will. I saw you try to help Melanie and her get mad at you for doing it wrong. Okay. I think that covers everything. If there's anything you require of me, ask."

Kelly licks her lips. "I... What about like if I got a boyfriend?"

"He is not allowed in your room-- the same rule applies to everyone in this house. No boyfriends or girlfriends allowed in the bedrooms-- but you're welcome to bring him around and have him in the house."

Kelly nods, looking a little disappointed. "So... You don't care if I have a boyfriend?"

"Not at all." Ted's proud of himself. He truly sounds as if he doesn't care, which is quite the accomplishment when all he wants to do is scream at her that no one is allowed to touch her but him.

Kelly nods, smiling at Ted. "Thank you." She hugs him, leaning up a little to kiss his cheek. Ted holds her close, relishing the feel of her soft curves pressed against him. She snuggles in and Ted has to pull back. He's simply too aroused at this point to stay close to her and he doesn't want to give her any impression that he's going to try something inappropriate.

Kelly smiles wider as she pulls back. "And Ted, just let me know if you need me to do anything for you, okay?"

Ted swallows hard and nods. "Now, I'll leave you to unpack. I was just going to throw a sandwich together for lunch. You're welcome to join me."

Kelly nods. "I'll be down in a few. Thank you."

Ted all but runs out of the room, heading downstairs. He stops when he sees Teddy and Brett still sitting on the couch. "Hey Daddy." Teddy grins up at him. "We decided to stay here until Mama cools down a little. We could hear her breaking things."

Ted snorts a little. "Of course she is. After a bit, you boys should go help her clean up. I know it's not your mess, but still. Stay on your Mama's good side."

"Okay, Daddy," Brett says with a grin.

Heading into the kitchen, Ted pulls out the deli meat and bread, wondering what Kelly usually likes on her sandwiches. He hasn't really spent enough time with her to know much. He'll have to fix that. Maybe if he knows more about the young woman living next to him, he won't be as attracted to her. Even as he thinks it, he's snorting. Of course he'll be attracted to her. She's a beautiful girl and she's vivacious and she has an amazing body. He's fairly sure that the more he knows about her the more attracted he'll become.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four - Seduce**

The next couple of weeks pass quickly. Since the school board decided to close the schools for the rest of the year, Ted had offered to home school Brett and Kelly. They'd both jumped at the chance to not fall behind and since Ted didn't really have anything else to do-- he'd promised Melanie he wouldn't leave Mississippi until after Brett had graduated high school-- he found it a good way to spend time with his boy and with Kelly without being conspicuous about wanting to spend time with her.

He glances at the report she'd written on her favourite author. "Kelly, this is amazing work. Very good. I'm proud of you."

Kelly beams. "Thank you, Ted. I wasn't sure what you'd think about my choice of author, but I love anything written by Stephen King. He weaves such an interesting tale, you know?"

Ted smiles. "I do. He's one of my favourites as well. Remind me to show you my collection of his books. I keep them in my bedroom."

Kelly smiles a little. "I'd love to see them. There are some that are really hard to find and I haven't read them."

"Well, you're welcome to come check them out and see if there are any you haven't read that I own." Ted licks his lips, trying not to imagine Kelly in his bed. "Just knock before you come in, obviously."

Kelly giggles. "Of course. Though..."

"What?"

"I am curious."

"About what?"

"You." She looks him over. "You're not like the other older guys I know. They're mostly perverts and creeps. You're sweet and considerate and you always treat me with respect. I really like that."

Ted licks his lips. "Kelly..."

"I know. I'm being inappropriate. But... I just wanted to let you know that I think you're an amazing man and I hope that some day I can find someone as terrific as you."

"Kelly, I... You're so beautiful. You'll have no problem finding someone perfect for you. Someone your own age."

"What if I said I don't want someone my own age?"

Ted swallows and shakes his head. "Kelly, we are not doing this. Yes, I find you attractive, but you're young enough to be one of my children."

"But I'm not one of your boys. Ted, I..."

"No." He turns on his heel and starts out. "I'm very proud of how well you're doing with your school work, young lady."

"Thank you," Kelly murmurs.

Ted's heart breaks a little at how dejected she sounds. He just can't even contemplate letting this girl seduce him. Not while she's still sixteen. He sighs a little, finally acknowledging it to himself that once she's eighteen if she's still interested in him, he'll likely set out to seduce her if she is still interested in him. Though, he reasons that she'll have grown out of her interest in him within the next few months.

That evening after dinner-- made by Kelly-- Ted sinks into his armchair and turns on a baseball game. He smiles when he sees his team playing. A few minutes later, Kelly walks in, wearing short shorts and a tank top. He licks his lips as he watches her move around the room, picking up stray magazines and dusting non-existent dust off the shelves.

Finally, she flops onto the couch, one leg over the arm of the couch, her legs spread wide. Ted glances over and nearly swallows his tongue when he catches a glimpse of her nude pussy. He focuses back on the television, trying to think of anything else. All he can picture though is the view up her shorts and he licks his lips, shifting a little. He turns his head and looks at her. She's watching him, her hand between her legs as she plays with herself.

"Kelly."

"Ted." She licks her lips and brings her fingers up, licking them before she moves them back to her pussy. He tries to turn his head away as she slips a finger into herself, but he can only watch her. He can't look away. He feels utterly compelled to do what she seems to want and watch her fingers slide into her pretty pussy.

She smiles at him, slipping a second finger in beside the first. Ted rubs at his cock, watching as she pushes down her shorts and spreads her legs. She pushes a third finger in, thrusting them slowly. After a few minutes more of this, she pulls her fingers from her pussy and gets to her feet. She tugs the shorts back up and walks over to Ted, wiping her fingers over his lips. "Just a taste. I will tease you and tease you until you give in and make me yours." She walks out of the room.

Ted licks his lips and quickly gets to his feet. He doesn't care that she's in the room next door. He needs to relieve his hard on before he explodes. He locks the door behind him and drops his pants before he lies back on the bed and starts stroking his cock. He licks his lips, tasting Kelly there and he gasps before he comes over his hand.

He wipes his hand off and lays his head back. "Damn it. Why am I letting her get to me so bad?" He stares at the ceiling, hoping for an answer, though he knows he won't get one.

A little while later, there's a knock on his door. Ted pushes up to his feet and tugs on his pajama pants. He opens the door, one eyebrow raised at Kelly.

Kelly scoots in past him and shuts the door behind herself. "I... I'm so sorry, Ted. I didn't mean to tease you that way. I just want you so badly and I want you to want me just as much." She shrugs. "I... I've always had a thing for older guys, but usually it's been college guys mostly to piss my mom off. Then Craig... He tried to get in my panties-- saying if I didn't, he'd call the cops. I'd gotten into some trouble and was pretty much at the point where anything I did to screw up, I'd be stuck in juvie."

Ted raises an eyebrow. "What kind of trouble?"

"Guy I was on a date with was driving while drunk. I didn't have my license and I took the keys and made him let me drive. Turns out the car was stolen." She sighs, rolling her eyes. "Then I was hanging out with a bunch of my girlfriends and they were smoking. I didn't know it was pot. I thought it was just cigarettes."

"You're not nearly the woman of the world you claim to be, are you?"

Kelly blushes. "Not really. My mom and Craig think I was a lot wilder than I was. Most nights when I'd "go out" I'd actually just go to the college library 'cause they were open a lot later than the public library." She shrugs. "I don't know. I just did most of that acting out to push my mom's buttons."

"Kelly..."

"Ted, please, forgive me. I know I was teasing you, but I shouldn't have. I just want you to want me."

"I do, Kel. I want you so much. We can't though. Not until you're of legal age. I'm sorry, Princess, but we have to wait."

Kelly nods, licking her lips. "Okay. I promise, I won't tease you anymore. I'll behave."

Ted reaches out, cupping her cheek. "Thank you. I'm an old man, Princess. My heart can't take watching you masturbate like that."

Kelly giggles and leans up, kissing him softly. "Okay."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five - Legal**

A year and a half passes slowly for Ted, who's tempted every time he sees Kelly in the house. Finally, she's turning eighteen, so he offers to take her out for a special birthday dinner. He's planning on asking her at dinner if she's still interested in being with him. If she is, he'll take her home and seduce her. In two weeks, she and Brett are graduating. After that, he'll ask her to move in with him, as an adult. Mike has already moved out to live with his male lover, John.

He feels slightly dumb for it, but he can't help but make plans to move them into the master bedroom. Of course, now that Brett is graduating too, maybe he can talk Kelly into moving to the Florida Keys with him. It would give Melanie the house to herself and maybe she'd stop attacking Kelly at every available opportunity.

He smiles as he makes waffles-- Kelly's favourite breakfast food. When she walks into the kitchen, wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top, he glances over. "Happy birthday, Kelly."

Kelly grins and hugs him. "Thanks, Ted." She leans up and kisses his cheek. "Ooooh. Waffles. Awesome." She hops up on the counter and licks her lips. "So... I know what I want for my birthday."

"You do? Well, we'll go out after breakfast and get it for you."

"It's right here." She pulls him close and slides her hand down his stomach, cupping his cock in her palm. "Do I get what I want?"

Ted lets out a quiet growl. "Tonight. I promise Kelly, I will give you everything you want. But I'd like to take you to a fancy dinner. So, would you want to go out and get a nice dress?"

"As long as you let me get some sexy lingerie too. And you can't complain about the height of the heels I pick out."

Ted smiles. "Promise you'll get a dress that shows off your sexy legs and you can wear six inch heels for all I care."

Kelly grins and pulls him closer, wrapping her arms and legs around him. "I adore you, Bear."

Ted chuckles and pulls her off the counter, carrying her to the breakfast table. He sets her in a chair. "I adore you, Princess." He kisses her softly, enjoying their first real kiss as she begins to suck on his tongue. He slides his hands down her body, loving the way she jolts when his hands barely brush the sides of her breasts.

"Ted..." She reaches for his arms, but he pulls out of reach. 

"No more until tonight. Anything you'd like to do today, we'll do. I promise. Your wish is my command." At her wicked smirk, he shakes his head. "Except that. I'll need to stop somewhere and get condoms-- I haven't needed them for years-- but other than that stop, the day is yours."

Kelly smiles and nods. "Okay. Then, let's eat breakfast and then we can get going."

Ted smiles. "Good idea." He finishes the waffles and sets the whipped cream and chocolate sauce in front of her. He chuckles as she covers every square with chocolate before adding the whipped cream. "How is it you don't weigh three hundred pounds?"

She shrugs, grinning at him. "Lots of energy I guess." She digs in to her waffles as he sits across from her and starts to eat his. 

A little while later, Kelly is climbing into his Dodge Ram and buckling herself in as Ted climbs behind the wheel. "I should've let you drive, Princess."

"I'd rather you drive, Bear." She grins. "I still don't like driving this massive truck. I like Teddy's little two-door." 

"Well, it's a lot sexier, I'm sure." Ted smiles at her. "Unfortunately for you, I like my truck."

She smiles. "Well, I guess I'll just have to make you drive me everywhere."

"Such a hardship, being in your presence." He winks at her as he pulls up to the mall. "Lead the way, Princess. I'll follow you and pay."

Kelly giggles and takes his hand. "Thank you, Ted."

He smiles. "You're welcome, Princess." He lets her lead him into a couple stores, standing by and holding her purse as she tries on dress after dress. He notices the dirty looks he's getting from the younger people who are populating the stores, but he can't quite find it in him to care. He's here for Kelly, not for their approval and she apparently wants him. That's not his fault.

She comes out in her shorts and tank top, shrugging. "This isn't right either." She sighs and sits on his lap before he can get up. "Have you seen anything you'd like to see me in tonight?"

Ted smiles and rubs her back. "Why don't we try Macy's? I'm sure they have a big selection of dresses."

Kelly nods and kisses him before she gets to her feet. She takes his hand, rolling her eyes as one of the girls standing nearby calls her a whore. When Ted tenses, she takes his arm and shakes her head. "Her opinion means nothing, Bear. I know I'm not and you know I'm not, so who cares what some girl thinks?"

Ted smiles. "You're a lot wiser than your years, sometimes."

Kelly giggles. "Just sometimes?"

"Yes. Just sometimes." He grins at her and bends his head, kissing her softly. "I love you, Princess. Move to Florida with me when you're done with school." He pauses, unable to believe he'd blurted the words out like that.

Kelly looks up at him, startled. A slow smile starts to spread over her face. "Yes. I want to move in with you."

He lets out a sigh of relief. "Good. With Mike gone from the house to live with John, maybe we could move into the master bedroom until we do move out?"

Kelly shakes her head, licking her lips. "I want to, but... Melanie already hates me, Bear. If she knows what we're doing..." She shakes her head again. "You stay in your room and I'll "stay" in mine. But we'll sleep together in your room."

Ted nods, rubbing his hand over her back. "You're right, of course." He glances across the mall, eyes widening when he sees Teddy walking towards them. "Oh. I think I'm in trouble."

Kelly turns her head to look and she practically jumps behind Ted. "Don't let him yell at me, please? I know Teddy doesn't like me."

Ted smiles a little as Teddy steps in front of him. "Daddy, what's going on?"

"Kelly and I are out shopping. Today's her birthday."

"Oh." Teddy looks at Kelly, then back at Ted. "And you were kissing her, why?"

"Because she's finally eighteen and I can kiss her without going to jail."

Teddy smiles. "Good reason." He looks around Ted to smile at Kelly. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks, Teddy." She blushes and buries her face against Ted's shoulder.

Ted smiles over his shoulder. "Who knew she'd be shy?"

Teddy laughs a little. "It's cute. Congrats, Daddy. I'll see you and Kelly later." He waves as he heads down the mall in the opposite direction from where they were going. 

Ted looks at Kelly. "Obviously, he likes you. It could be he just didn't know how to talk to you."

Kelly shrugs. "I always got the impression he didn't like me 'cause Melanie doesn't. He's very much a Mama's boy."

"He is. But he's his Daddy's boy too. And he knows his Mama and I aren't getting back together. We're too different to be married." Ted pulls her around so she's in front of him and he bends his head down, kissing her. "I'm in love with you. Teddy, Brett and Michael will support that."

Kelly smiles and snuggles against him. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." He rubs her back, stroking her hair. "Come on, now. Let's find you a nice dress."

Kelly takes his hand as they head down the mall to Macy's. Kelly leads him to the dresses. "How dressy should I go?"

"As dressy as you want, Princess. I made reservations at La Lune."

Kelly's eyes go wide. It's _the_ restaurant to go to in the city. It's the most expensive and fancy restaurant that she's ever heard of. "Are you sure, Bear?"

"You only turn eighteen once in your life. This should be special."

Kelly hugs him, leaning up to kiss him. "Thank you, Ted." She pulls him towards the dresses. After an hour or so of looking, she finally finds the perfect dress. It's a lot longer than she'd originally planned on, but it's a beautiful, light gray Grecian style gown. With beading on the sash, it looks more elegant than anything Kelly's ever owned. She steps out of the dressing room, smiling at him. "What do you think?"

Ted licks his lips. "Wow. Kelly, you look incredible. You are... beautiful."

Kelly smiles and turns around. "I know it doesn't show off my legs but..."

"No. This is the dress. This is perfect." Ted pulls her close and kisses her softly. "You are perfect."

Kelly hugs him, snuggling in. "You're so amazing."

He strokes her hair, resting his cheek on the top of her head. "Would you like to go find some heels for tonight? And if you want, we could get you more to wear. More wardrobe I mean. I've noticed most of what you wear is... well..."

"I've had most of it since I was about fifteen because the only thing that's grown on me since I was fourteen was my chest." Kelly blushes a little.

Ted lets his hands brush the side of her breasts. "Well, I like that you're so petite. And these are perfect."

She shivers and smiles up at him. "You don't have to buy me clothes."

"I want to spoil you. I want to give you everything you could ever want." He smiles back and bends his head, kissing her softly. "Do you want some new clothes?"

"I..." She nods, laying her head against his chest. She can't help but feel like she's taking advantage of him.

Ted smiles and slides his fingers through her hair. "Then we'll get you more clothes. Just choose like four or five pairs of pants and six or seven shirts."

Kelly nods. "You help me pick out my outfits." She pulls back and smiles. "I'll go change."

Ted winks at her and takes his seat again. When she comes back out, he stands and takes the dress, draping it over his arm. "Do you want to shop here for clothes, or try some of the other stores first?"

"Here and then if I don't find anything, we can try out there." Kelly tucks her arm through his and they head over to the juniors section.

A little while later, Ted finishes paying for her clothes at Macy's, then they head out into the mall. "Would you like to stop and eat before we head to the shoe store?"

"Yeah. I'm getting hungry. Are you?"

Ted kisses the side of her head. "That's why I suggested it."

"Okay. Food court?"

"I was thinking we could go to Azteca?" Ted looks at her and smiles. "I know you like Mexican food."

Kelly grins and leans up, kissing him. "Sounds just about perfect."

Ted strokes her back, carrying her bags as they head for the Mexican restaurant down one of the side exits. They take their seats after a few minutes and Ted picks up the menu. He makes his decision quickly and then looks at Kelly. She's studying the menu and Ted smiles. "You're beautiful."

Kelly blushes and looks up at him. "Thank you." She licks her lips and closes her menu. "If you wanted to have a beer or whatever, I'll drive us home if you want."

"No. I'd rather not drink in the middle of the day." He smiles and reaches over, taking her hand. "So I was thinking, maybe tomorrow we could check online to see if we can find any houses we like down in Florida."

"I like that idea. You really don't mind letting me have a say in the house you buy?"

"It will be your house too. You should like it."

Kelly smiles. "I don't care where we live as long as I'm with you."

Ted chuckles. "Okay, well, you'll have to tell me if I pick a house that's too big."

"Well... I don't know. Whatever you want." She shrugs. "You find a house and show me and... Yeah."

"Okay. You'll come sit with me while I look though."

"I can do that."

They order their food and continue to discuss where they're going to live.

After lunch, they go back to shopping. A few hours later, they arrive back home and Kelly starts to unload her bags. "Ted, you spoiled me so much."

Ted smiles at her, aware that Melanie is watching them. "Well, Kelly, someone should." He kisses the top of her head. "Now, let me help you with all these. We'll get them up to your room."

"You've already made this the best birthday ever."

Ted grins wider. "Good. Now come on." He takes most of the bags and gestures for her to head inside. She leads the way, bouncing up the stairs. Ted follows more slowly, glancing over when Melanie clears her throat. "Hello, Melanie. I haven't seen you on my side of the house in ages."

"Not since you decided to let that little tramp stay under our roof."

Ted frowns. "She hasn't gone on a single date since she's moved here. You know damn well our boys aren't sleeping with her."

Melanie rolls her eyes. "So they say. I'm sure the little tramp is spreading her legs for them plenty."

"One more bad word about her Melanie..."

"And what? You can't kick me out. It's my house too. That girl is nothing but a whore. I know she's been spreading her legs for you all along. That's why you've let her stay with you."

Ted starts to say more, but he notices Teddy and Brett behind Melanie. He looks at the boys, waiting for Teddy to tell Melanie that he'd been kissing Kelly earlier that day.

Teddy shakes his head. "Mama, really? Are you that jealous that Daddy let Kelly live with him? Just so you know Brett and Mike aren't the only ones who prefer men. I've been dating a man for a while now and Phil and I are actually living together." He looks at Ted and licks his lips. "And Daddy has never had sex with Kelly. None of us has. And I know for a fact that regardless of what Uncle Craig said or what Kelly's mom said, Kelly's a virgin."

When Melanie starts to speak, Brett cuts her off. "Stop, Mom. Damn. Kelly is sweet and she's caring and have you seen her around Dad's side? She helps clean and she cooks and she does Dad's laundry. She takes care of Daddy in ways you never did."

"Do not speak to me like that Brett!" 

Brett rolls his eyes. "Mama, I'm eighteen. You can't do anything to me. Kick me out, I'll go live with Joey." He shrugs. "Kelly is the wife Daddy deserves, but they're not even dating."

Ted smiles a little, wondering what Brett will think when he finds out that he and Kelly are going to start dating and he does eventually want her to be his wife. He should probably shy away from marriage, but he still believes in it and he wants Kelly to be his. He looks at Melanie and sighs. "You wanted the divorce, so you've no say in what I do. And I adore that girl. No, actually, I'm in love with her. You don't like it, too bad. You only have to deal with us for another few weeks then Kelly and I are moving."

"What?" Melanie stares at Ted in disgust.

Brett smiles. "Really, Daddy?"

"Yes. We haven't even been on a date and we certainly haven't had sex," he adds the last, glaring at Melanie. "Until today, she was underage. Now, however, she's eighteen. So, if you'll excuse me. I'm going to be taking Kelly to dinner at La Lune and then... Well." He smiles a little. "I need to go get dressed. Boys, if you have questions, you're welcome to come on in."

Brett nods, following Ted into the house. Teddy turns to Melanie and sighs. "I'm sorry this hurts you Mama, but... get over it. Daddy is moving on with his life and he should. So should you." Teddy shrugs and heads into the house after Ted and Brett.

He finds Brett in the kitchen, sipping at a bottle of water. "Where are Dad and Kelly?"

"Dad carried up her bags. He spoiled her."

Teddy smiles and gets a bottle of beer from the fridge. "Are you bothered by them?"

"No. I like Kelly and she's been making eyes at Daddy since she got here. Besides, she told you about... She did tell you, right?"

"About Uncle Craig? Yeah. Fucker." Teddy scowls. "And Mom still defends him." Teddy looks at Brett. "Did he ever try anything with you?"

"No. I think it's just younger girls he likes. Teddy, Uncle Craig and Kelly's mom were talking about coming up for graduation. What do we do? We have to protect Kelly. We cannot let him get to her. If he tries anything... Daddy'll kill him if he touches her."

"I'll kill the bastard if he touches her," Teddy growls. "We'll tell Daddy about them coming up and see what he wants to do, but we'll protect Kelly. We'll help him protect her."

Brett nods, taking another drink of water. "Do you think Daddy's gonna ask her to marry him?"

"I'd be surprised if he didn't. I’m fairly sure they'll be moving to the Florida Keys after you two graduate. I know Dad's been talking about it for a year or so."

Brett smiles. "I know. I was thinking I might go with. But... if he and Kelly are doing the honeymoon newlywed thing, I don't think it's a good idea."

Teddy grins. "True enough. But it's Dad. He'll pick a huge house, you know he will."

Brett chuckles. "Still. They need to be newlyweds. Besides, Joe asked me to move in with him at the end of the school year. Yeah, I know I need to talk to Dad and introduce Joe to everyone, but..." Brett shrugs.

"You love him?" 

"Yes. So much. Teddy, he's everything I've ever wanted. He's pushing me to go to college. He thinks I can succeed." Brett shrugs again.

Teddy smiles. "So, are you going to?"

"I think so." Brett smiles. They continue talking about what they're going to do when Ted moves to Florida. 

Meanwhile, Ted strokes Kelly's hair as she clings to him. There had been a message from Craig on her voicemail, telling her that he and her mother would be up for graduation and he expected her to be willing to celebrate with him. Ted had listened to the message and any mildly lingering doubts had disappeared at the leering tone to Craig's voice. "I promise you, Princess, he won't touch you. I will kill him if he tries."

Kelly clings to Ted. "I'm so sorry. Our whole day is ruined just because of that... creep!" She sniffles and looks up at Ted, pouting. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. This is not your fault and no one can blame you for being afraid of him." Ted strokes her hair and bends his head, kissing her softly. "I still love you, Kelly."

Kelly smiles and lays her head on Ted's shoulder. "You really told Melanie about us?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't discuss it with you first, but it just sort of happened. The boys know and approve. I'd like for us to invite Mike over tomorrow. Maybe the five of us could have a barbecue and the boys could invite their boyfriends."

Kelly kisses him lightly. "I love you, Ted."

He inhales sharply and deepens the kiss. He'd been waiting for her to say it, though he knew he couldn't push her. Now she's said it and he feels like he could walk on air. 

Laughing softly, Kelly pulls back. "Ted."

"Sorry, Princess. I've been waiting for you to stay it. I would've kept waiting, but... I love you so much."

She kisses him again, hands sliding over his chest. She shifts, straddling his lap. "Ted," she murmurs it against his lips.

He lifts her up and off his lap. "Okay. We have to wait. I don't want to either," he says quickly, cutting off her protest before she can get it out. "But I want to take you out in that beautiful dress we picked out and I want to show you off. Then I want to bring you home-- to my bed-- and show you how a man loves a woman."

Blushing, Kelly nods slowly. "Okay. I like the sound of that. When's our reservation?"

"At seven, so you have four hours. Do you want to go talk with Teddy and Brett?"

Kelly licks her lips. "Yeah. We probably should."

Ted gets to his feet and takes her hand. "So, will you move into the master bedroom with me until we move out?"

Kelly grins and kisses him. "Okay. I mean, as long as Melanie already knows about us, we might as well, right?"

"We can move your stuff in tomorrow maybe after the barbecue." Ted strokes her hair. "Let's go find my boys."

Kelly grins and leans against his side as the two of them head down to the kitchen. She's a little surprised when both Teddy and Brett get to their feet, smiling at her and Ted. "Guys, I..."

"No worries, Kelly. Dad's a lucky guy." Brett reaches out and pulls her into a hug. "If you and Dad need any help moving both your stuff into the master bedroom, just let me know. I'll be happy to help."

Kelly smiles. "Thanks, Brett. I'm glad you're not mad at me."

Brett snorts. "Why would I be? Because you and Dad are in love? Because you and Dad are going to be together? Not something to get mad about in my opinion." He shrugs.

Teddy smiles and kisses the side of her head. "I'm happy for you and for Dad. You both need someone to be devoted to you and only you and you both need someone to devote yourselves to. It works well." He smiles at his dad who's watching the three of them indulgently.

Kelly lays her head on Brett's shoulder as the two boys hug her. "Thank you." She closes her eyes, happy they're not mad at her. She shifts, pulling away. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Teddy murmurs, pulling back and sitting at the counter.

Brett follows him, sitting next to him. "So, Daddy where are you taking Kelly to dinner?"

"La Lune. I figure she'd enjoy it for our first date."

Brett licks his lips. "Joey's taking me there when I graduate. You'll have to tell me if it's any good."

Kelly smiles. "We will."

Ted beams at the three of them. "Kelly and I were talking about this just a little while ago, but what would you boys say to a barbecue tomorrow? You can invite your boyfriends-- since I'd love to meet them-- and I'll call Mike and have him invite John."

Teddy licks his lips. "I'd love for you to meet Phil, but... Daddy, he's kind of.... different from what you're used to."

"Is he a foreigner? A coloured boy? What?"

"No. No and..." Teddy sighs, wondering how best to describe Phil. "He's heavy into piercings and tattoos."

Ted raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean his arms are covered in tats and his chest and he's got some on his neck and... he's got a lip piercing. His ears are pierced." Teddy shrugs. "I know you're usually not... You don't like..."

Ted smiles. "Do you love him?"

Teddy nods. "I really do."

"Then I don't care about what he looks like. As long as he treats you right, I don't care if he looks like the devil himself. Besides, if I don't care that Brett's boyfriend is nearly Mike's age, I certainly am not going to care if your boyfriend looks a little different."

Teddy laughs a little and pushes Brett. Brett grins. "Joey is older, yeah, but still. He treats me right."

"You're lucky your mom didn't know how old he is. She would've made you stop seeing him." Ted makes a face. "You know she would've had him up on statutory rape charges?" 

"She couldn't Daddy. I was sixteen the first time we had sex and I consented."

"Bubba, that doesn't matter," Teddy says softly. "I researched all of that when I was younger. Yeah, age of consent is sixteen, but that's only if the person you're with is less than three years older than you. Joe is way more than three years older than you." He shrugs a little. "Mama would've had him thrown in jail, no matter what anyone else says."

Brett frowns. "You really think she would've?"

"Brett." Ted looks at his youngest son seriously.

Brett sighs and nods. "Yes, she would've."

Teddy rubs Brett's back. "It's okay, bubba. It didn't happen and you're of legal age now. I don't think she can do anything."

Ted smiles. "I'll talk to my lawyer about it. But we'll do what we can to protect Joe, I promise."

Kelly hugs Brett. "Your mom wouldn't hurt you that way." At Teddy's snort, she frowns. "She wouldn't. Melanie may hate my guts and would want to do anything to get back at Ted, but she wouldn't hurt her boys."

Ted frowns. "I don't know about that for sure, but we'll make sure she can't."

Kelly takes Ted's hand when he holds his out to her and she lets him pull her towards the living room. "Ted, what..."

Ted bends his head and kisses her softly. "I'm sorry, Kelly. The fact is Melanie never wanted a second child. If it was Teddy, no, she wouldn't hurt her boys. But it's Brett. She wouldn't care as much about hurting him."

Kelly frowns and nods. "Okay. You know better than I would. I just... I can't believe a mother would do that to her child. I wouldn't care how unexpected the child was. I would love every child equally."

Ted strokes a hand through her hair. "I believe that. And I love all my boys equally. Melanie just... She blames me for Brett. She always has. Teddy is a mama's boy, but Brett is his Daddy's boy." Ted sighs. "I never played favourites. My boys have all assured me of that, but... She did."

Kelly moves into his arms and hugs him. "We should ask Brett to move to Florida with us. Him and Joe and the rest of your boys too. If they want, of course. I wouldn't mind if they stayed with us."

Ted smiles, holding her close. He glances over, noticing Teddy and Brett in the doorway. They're smiling as well, so he knows that they've heard her comment. "We'll ask them tomorrow at the barbecue." He makes a face. "We should also go see if Melanie is going to be around tomorrow. I don't want her saying anything about Joe to Brett."

Teddy nods and disappears from view. Brett grins and heads off as well. Kelly looks up at Ted and smiles. "You get to talk to her. I'm not going near her. Especially when she knows that you and I are together now. She will kill me if she sees me."

Ted chuckles and kisses her. "I wouldn't let her. You go on up and start getting ready. I'm going to move some of my stuff into the master bedroom."

Brett comes back in and smiles. "No need. Teddy and I just got most of both of your stuff in there. Furniture and whatever, not so much, and neither of us would touch her lingerie, but we got most of the rest moved over." He shrugs a little.

Kelly smiles. "Great. I'm going to go get a shower and start getting ready. Ted, will you go talk to Melanie about tomorrow?"

Ted kisses her. "Go on. I'll figure it out." He watches her run up the steps and he licks his lips before he turns to Brett. "Well. Did Teddy go talk to your Mama?"

"Yeah. We got the stuff moved and then he went to go talk to Mama. He'll be back when he knows anything."

"Kelly wants me to ask you boys to move to Florida with us. If any of you wants to, you're welcome to move with us. And Joe would be welcome as well."

Brett smiles. "We'll see. I'll talk to him about it. I think there's a community college in Key West, so..."

Ted raises an eyebrow. "You're going to college? I thought you said you weren't interested in college?"

"I did say that, but Joey thinks I should go. And I've been thinking about it and I love science, so I was thinking maybe Marine Biology?"

Ted smiles. "I knew I liked that boy for a reason. Yes I think Marine Biology would be perfect for you. And when you get enough credits at FKCC you can get into a larger college and get your proper degree."

Brett laughs. "Easy, Daddy. One step at a time. Let me get a couple years at the community college before you have me with a PhD."

"I'm sorry, Bubba. I don't mean to push. I just want all of my boys to succeed."

"And we will, but we don't need doctorates or PhD's or college educations necessarily to be a success. Look at Mike. He's an amazing chef and he's the Executive Chef at the best restaurant in town.... Is that why you're taking Kelly there?"

"No. I didn't even think about the fact that Mike is the Executive Chef at La Lune. I just wanted to give Kelly a good night."

"Oh. Well, you know everyone knows who you are right? And they'll know you're on a date 'cause you don't go to La Lune for a casual dinner." Brett smiles a little.

Ted sighs and nods. "Yes, that's true. I better call Mike and tell him. I don't want him to be that shocked when he's at work."

Brett nods then makes a face. "No worries. I'll.... Be in my room." He all but runs out of the room.

Ted sighs a bit and turns around. "Michael."

"Dad. You're fucking Melanie's niece. You've been fucking her for two years?"

"No. We'd only kissed once before today and that was when she'd tried to seduce me. I turned her down because she was only sixteen. I waited until today. We've never had sex and I have never touched her. And I'm ashamed of you for thinking I would."

Mike sinks into a nearby chair. "I'm sorry. I really didn't think you would, but Melanie was so convincing..." He runs a hand over his face. Melanie had called him in a panic and he'd rushed over. "Dad, she's thirty-three years younger than you."

"You think I haven't done the math? You think I'm not aware that she's eighteen and I'm fifty-one?" Ted frowns at his oldest son. "Do you honestly think I need you to remind me that I'm a dirty old man?"

"Fuck. I'm sorry, Dad. I'm sorry. You're not. I'm just... shocked. Shit. She's Brett's age. This should throw me for a loop, shouldn't it? You and Melanie have been technically separated for five years, but you still live together. I guess I always assumed you and her would get back together."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Michael, but I am not getting back together with Melanie. I am in love with Kelly and she and I are going to be moving to the Florida Keys together after she graduates. Brett and his boyfriend may be moving in with us and I'm going to invite Teddy and his boyfriend along. You and John are also welcome to come with. Maybe..." Ted licks his lips. It's something he's wanted to offer his oldest son since Mike had determined he wanted to be a chef. "Maybe you'd let me buy a restaurant and you could be my executive chef."

Mike looks up at him. "You'd do that?"

"Of course. And in a few years, when the restaurant is on its feet, you could buy me out. John does the books for La Lune, right? He could do the books for our restaurant."

Mike smiles a little. "He's been talking about wanting to get out of Mississippi. I think he'd really like southern Florida."

Ted smiles back. "Bring him over for a barbecue tomorrow. We're already planning it. Teddy is bringing his boyfriend and Brett's going to bring Joe. It was Kelly's idea, before you go thinking she doesn't want you boys around. And it was her idea to have you all move in with us. While that might be a bit much, having all of us in the same house again, we could find something close for you boys."

Mike nods. "I'll talk to John. We'll be here for the barbecue."

"Thank you, son. Now, I should probably go get ready. I'm taking Kelly to dinner at La Lune."

Mike grins. "Order the eggplant parmesan. It's the specialty tonight. I need to go too. I have to start prepping for dinner service. Dad... I can't say I'm not a little freaked out about this, but I adore Kelly. I think she's a great girl and she definitely deserves someone who'll love her as much as you do."

Ted smiles. "I will love her. With all my heart. She is the most beautiful woman I've ever met."

Mike chuckles. "Okay. I'll probably come out and say hi tonight. You go get ready for your date with a beautiful woman."

"That, I can and will do. Bye, Michael."

"Goodbye, Dad." Mike gets to his feet and heads out as Ted heads upstairs to get ready for their date.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six - First Date**

A couple hours later, Ted checks his watch again. Kelly's running late. Not too late, as they don't need to leave for another half hour, but he wouldn't mind being early. "Kelly. Come on, love. Let's get going. There might be traffic."

"Hold your horses. I'm not ready yet. I can't get my nylons on."

Ted licks his lips at the image that creates and he shifts himself a little. "Go without then."

"They complete the look, Ted. I can't go without them." She walks down the stairs, smiling at him and he can't breathe for a moment. She is so beautiful. "Help. I can't get them on."

He breathes out slowly and kneels in front of her as she sits on the arm chair. She pulls up her dress and he licks his lips, placing a kiss on her inner thigh before he slowly slides the thigh high nylon up her leg. Then he pulls the other one up her other leg before he slips her six inch high heels on her feet. "There. You are the most beautiful woman in the world."

Kelly blushes and gets to her feet, straightening her dress. "Thank you. When we get home..."

"When we get home, I'm going to love you all night long."

Kelly shivers and smiles at him when he stands up. "Oh, Ted."

He smiles back and kisses her neck. "Let's go get dinner, then we'll come back home."

Kelly takes his hand and lets him lead her out to the garage. "Ted, the truck is already out."

"I know. I have a second vehicle. I rarely use it, because it's a classic." He opens the garage and shows her the 1969 Dodge Charger. "This car was my very first vehicle. This is the original car. Mostly original parts."

She runs a hand lovingly over it. "Wow. This is amazing. Totally cool. How did I not know this was here?"

"My boys have only seen it a few times. This car is driven only a few times a year and only to make sure it still runs, usually. Maybe when we get to Florida, we'll drive it more often."

"We? You mean you'll let me drive it?"

"I don't see where that would be a problem. You're a good driver and you've got a good understanding of stick shifts."

Kelly giggles at the unintentional innuendo. "Well..."

"Kelly." He gives her a look, trying not to smile. "You know what I meant, Princess."

"I know. I can't help it though. I'm horny, so my mind is in the gutter."

Ted smiles. "It's okay. I sort of thought the same after I said it." He bends his head, kissing her softly. "Now, why don't the two of us climb in the car and get going?"

Kelly nods. "Let's go." She starts for her own door, raising an eyebrow when Ted's hand circles her wrist and stops her from getting the door. "Ted?"

"You do not open your own doors. Aren't you used to me doing it yet?"

"Not quite." She turns her head and kisses him. Ted reaches past her and opens the door to the vehicle. "Here you go, Princess."

Kelly slides into the car, settling in carefully with her dress. She places her tiny bag on her lap and buckles up. When Ted slides behind the wheel, Kelly turns to look at him. "This car is incredible!" 

Ted smiles. "I agree. This has always been my favourite vehicle. Not just because it's my first car, but because it's such a smooth ride. Are you ready?" He reaches over and shifts into first.

It's not a long trip to the restaurant and Kelly takes Ted's hand as he helps her out. She smoothes the dress down and smiles when Ted offers his arm. She takes it, holding her clutch in the other hand. "So, what do you recommend ordering?"

"Trust me to order for you?"

"Of course. I trust you with my life."

Ted smiles at her. "Good. Is there any food you're allergic to? I know I should know this, but I don't."

"Nope. And I love food, so I'll eat just about anything."

Ted grins. "Perfect. Did you know that Mike is the Executive Chef here?"

"No, I didn't. Does he know about us?"

"I told him earlier... Well, Melanie told him about us, so he wasn't too happy, but I straightened everything out. He's okay now. It may take him a while to be as friendly as he used to be with you." 

Kelly nods and kisses him softly. Then she follows him to the maitre d' stand and blinks a little when Ted walks past him. "Ted?"

"Our table is reserved. We don't need to be seated." Ted smiles and reaches back, taking her hand. "It's okay, I promise. We won't get in trouble for it."

Kelly smiles and nods. "Okay. I trust you."

Ted grins and squeezes her hand as he stops at a table. He pulls out a chair and gestures for Kelly to sit. She does, rather awkwardly because she can't think of when she'd ever had her chair held for her. After she's seated, Ted bends, kissing the top of her head and she smiles up at him.

He sits across from her and looks up when the waiter approaches. "Mr. DiBiase. How are you?" Cody smiles at him. "How's Teddy and Brett?"

"They're good. How are you, Cody? How are your dad and your brother?"

"They're good. Thank you." Cody looks over at Kelly and smiles a little wider. "Hi. Sorry. My dad and Mr. DiBiase here are good friends."

"We used to play ball together," Ted adds, smiling at her. "Cody, this is Kelly Blank.   
She's..."

Cody looks at him and grins. "Lucky you. That's awesome." Cody winks at Kelly before he looks back at Ted. "Are you ordering for the both of you?"

Ted looks at Kelly who nods. "I will. We'd like the house specialty. The house salad on the side. And two glasses of the red wine-- whatever Michael would serve with the eggplant."

Cody licks his lips. "Mr. DiBiase..."

"Bring her half a glass then. She won't be driving and she is with me."

Cody licks his lips again. "I'm sorry. I will if Mike says I can. He's in charge."

Ted nods. "Go on and check with him, please?" He turns to Kelly when Cody heads off. "He's been a friend of the family for years."

"I figured. He was really familiar with you, so either you come here a lot or he knows you."

"I should probably come here more, considering Mike's the chef, but... I rarely have occasions to bring anyone here."

Kelly smiles and reaches out for Ted's hand. "So you talked to Mike, right?"

"Yes. He and John will be at the barbecue and he's going to talk to John about them potentially moving to Florida with us." Ted smiles and looks up when Cody sets two glasses in front of them. "Well, Mike said yes?"

"Mike said as long as she's not buying it or ordering it, I can serve her." Cody grins. "Food will be along in a few minutes. Can I get you anything else?"

"No, thank you, Cody." Ted smiles at him as he walks away and he looks back at Kelly. "I haven't really talked to Teddy about him and his boyfriend moving with us, but I really don't think he'll want to leave his Mama."

Kelly nods. "Regardless he'll always be welcome to come visit."

"Of course." Ted smiles. "And Brett is going to talk to Joe about them moving. I imagine they'll want to come with-- at least Brett will and Joe tends to do whatever Brett wants."

Kelly giggles. "Joe is kind of whipped by him, yes." 

Ted chuckles. "So, when we decide on a house, you'll be free to decorate however you want. I don't care much about decorations. I just want to have some sort of a say in it."

Kelly licks her lips. "I get to decorate? I've never..."

"Well, we'll hire a decorator if you want. I just thought you'd like to take care of that yourself."

"Well.... If you go with me and decorate with me, I would, but not just me by myself."

"Okay. We can do that."

"Good. Because... Besides, I wouldn't feel right just going out and spending your money."

Ted pulls her across the table a little and kisses her. "I love you."

She smiles and sits back in her seat. "Ted, what was that for?"

"For not being interested in my money. You're probably the first woman I've been with who doesn't care how much I'm worth."

"Of course I don't. I want someone I can cuddle up to, not a pile of money." She licks her lips. "I want that huge cock buried in my pussy and I'm pretty sure your wallet, no matter how fat, can't compete." She smiles.

Ted chuckles. "I've never considered it that way, but I suppose it's right enough."

"No matter how crude." Mike steps up to the table and grins when Kelly blushes. "Hello, Kelly." He bends down and kisses her cheek. "I'm glad you feel that way though." He strokes her hair and looks at his dad. "Don't push it with ordering wine for her. Another glass and then no more, okay?"

"Of course, Michael." Ted smiles. "Is John working tonight?"

"He is. He's looking forward to the barbecue and we're still talking about moving to Florida with you and Kelly." Mike grins. Kelly smiles at him and he winks at her. "Dad, you made a good choice with this lady. I'm happy for you. Really."

Ted beams at him. "Thank you, Michael."

Kelly blushes a little. "Thanks, Mike."

Michael nods. "Your meals will be out in a bit. Dad, John wants to talk to you alone tomorrow during the barbecue. He's not completely sure I didn't invite us along to Florida." He chuckles and kisses the top of Kelly's head before he heads back to the kitchen.

Kelly grins at Ted. "Mike's so sweet now."

"He hasn't always been?"

"Well... I don't know. He always seemed like I was intruding on his space."

Ted nods. "I think that was more because he'd been living with me for quite some time before you came to the house. He'd grown used to it being me and him and then you moved over to our side and it got smaller. I do not think it was you personally."

Kelly nods. "Could've been 'cause I'm a girl too. I overheard a few conversations with him and his mom-- well, his side-- and she..."

"My one regret in divorcing her is she took it out on Michael."

Kelly nods again. "He'd always seem so devastated after talking to her, so I think he just has a distrust of women. Especially when he saw yours and Melanie's marriage fall apart. You were amicable enough, but..."

"Then he saw how she treated you and I'm sure it didn't improve his impression of women any."

"Exactly. So... Not only did I encroach on his space, but I'm female. So in his mind, that's a double strike against me."

Ted nods in agreement. "But I think he's realizing that whatever he thinks of most women, that's not you. You're not the woman he thought you were." Ted smiles and takes her hand, squeezing it. "Never forget that no matter what, I love you."

Kelly smiles and pulls back when Cody sets their food down. "Thank you, Cody."

"You're welcome." Cody smiles and looks at Ted. "Did you need anything else?" 

"We're good for now. Thank you, Cody."

"You're welcome." He smiles and heads off.

Kelly turns to Ted and smiles. "It looks delicious."

"Well, now you'll get to see how good a cook Mike is."

Kelly grins and starts to eat. They finish in no time and she looks at Ted. "Wow. That was incredible. He makes the best food."

"That's my boy." Ted grins and licks his lips. "Should we order dessert?"

"We can. I kind of like the anticipation, so..." She shifts in her seat a little. "Unless you want to go..."

"No. I'd much rather stay and enjoy you enjoying this."

Kelly grins and shifts up, leaning over the table to kiss Ted softly. "Thank you." She sits back down and settles in. "You know what's good for dessert?"

"No clue. I'll have Cody tell Mike to surprise us."

"Sounds good."

Ted flags Cody down and asks him to have Mike make them something for dessert. After Cody leaves again, Ted takes a sip of his wine. "So, what do you want to do when you graduate? Besides moving with me. Were you thinking college or getting a job or..."

"I really don't know. I thought about college, but... I can't afford that. I guess I'll find a job and go from there."

He licks his lips. "I can help you pay for school and you can get scholarships possibly and a student loan. Obviously, you can work while you're going to school, but I'd like to help you. I've helped or offered to help all of my boys. Michael never wanted to go to college and Teddy and Brett's grandfather on their mother's side left them each a trust that pays for school."

"Ted, you've already done so much for me. And you're willing to let me live with you and you're not going to make me pay rent or anything. I can't ask you to do anything more."

"But Kelly, my love, you're not asking. I'm offering. I would really like to help at least someone with their college education. Please?" Ted licks his lips and looks up when someone moves up to the table. "Co-... John. Hi. Sorry. Have you met Kelly?"

"Not officially." John smiles. "Hi, Kelly nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, John."

John looks at Ted and grins. "So, are you serious about Mike and I moving down to Florida with you?"

"Absolutely. I want all of my boys there. I know I probably won't have Teddy there, but if I could have Mike and Brett..." Ted smiles a little.

John laughs a bit. "Yeah. I think you're nuts, but Florida sounds good. I think I have Mike almost talked into it. We'll just need to look for work."

Ted sighs. "I already mentioned this to Mike, but I want to invest in a restaurant and I'd love to hire you as the bookkeeper and manager and Michael to be my Executive Chef."

John raises an eyebrow. "Ted. That's a lot of money and time and effort when you don't know if we're really good enough to succeed in our own place."

"I have wanted to do this for Mike for ages. He didn't want to do college and wouldn't let me help him achieve his dream of becoming a chef. The least he can do is let me help him achieve his dream of having his own restaurant."

John smiles. "I'll talk to him about it, but no promises, Ted."

Ted nods. "Just... Tell him how much this means to me, please?"

John nods. "Cody will be by with your dessert. I think he's made you panna cotta."

Kelly waves a little when he walks away. "See, if you buy your son his restaurant, then you won't be able to afford to help me with school." Kelly smiles. "Thank you though."

"Okay. Just keep in mind, I'm willing to help if you want it." He loves that she doesn't know how much he's worth and more, she doesn't want to know. He reaches over and takes her hand. "I love you, Kelly. I love so much about you."

She smiles and squeezes his hand. "I love you too, Ted."

Ted lifts her hand and kisses the back of it. "So, when we get home... You'll let me do this right?" 

"What do you mean?" Kelly tilts her head a little.

He smiles and kisses the back of her hand again. "You'll let me seduce you, right? You'll let me love you the way you should be loved." He glances around to make sure no one's paying attention to them. "I want to strip off your clothes and worship that beautiful eighteen year old body. I want to kiss and lick and touch every inch of you."

Kelly shudders, eyes closing as she imagines his hands and mouth moving over her body. "Oh." She lets out a shaky breath. "You... Okay."

He smiles. "I want to get my mouth on you. I can still remember how you taste and I've never been able to get that taste out of my mind."

Kelly squirms in her seat. "Oh." She remembers that day. She remembers listening to him jerk off after she'd fingered her own pussy and smeared her juices over his mouth. She'd been sure she'd get kicked out, but he'd been so kind and so gentle. Ever since then, she'd wondered what it would be like if he'd forced her to her knees and pushed his cock into her mouth. "Ted... I want your cock in my mouth too."

Ted grins as she wiggles around. "That can be arranged."

Kelly licks her lips. "You really want to put your mouth on me?"

"I can't wait to have your pussy under my tongue, making you writhe for me and scream my name as you come. I can't wait to lick your pussy clean and then fill you up with my cock."

Kelly whimpers and starts to speak when Cody walks up. Cody sets their desserts down, none the wiser as he heads off. Ted grins at Kelly and starts to eat his dessert. She shivers a little and shakes her head. "That's so not fair. I don't know how to talk to make you feel like you've just made me."

"Are you wet? Is that tight little pussy of yours twitching in anticipation?"

Kelly crosses her legs, trying to stop her pussy from doing exactly what he's describing. "Ted..." She whines it out, pressing her thighs together. "Please?"

Ted smiles and licks his lips. "Oh my love, I can't wait to get you under me."

Kelly shifts. "You so don't play fair."

Ted chuckles. "You've been wandering around the house, wearing shorts that are barely shorts and cut off t-shirts and short little night shirts and I'm not playing fair? I've been remembering your taste and imagining that beautiful young body every night since you masturbated in front of me."

Kelly blushes. "But I didn't always wear that."

"And I won't always say these things in public. I just want you to know a modicum of the arousal I felt."

"You didn't need to say that about... licking my... And asking if my..." She shakes her head and licks her lips.

"Asking if your pussy is twitching in anticipation for me?" He scoots over and kisses her cheek, sliding his hand up and under the skirt of her dress. He pushes her panties aside and slides his middle finger over her, growling a little at how wet she is. He pushes his finger into her, smiling a little when he discovers she is in fact twitching. "Oh Kelly. I'm going to love having you in every way possible."

Kelly tightens on his finger, squirming as she tries to stay quiet. "Ted... Oh...." 

He leans in and kisses her, sucking at her tongue as her body tightens through her orgasm. When her body comes down he pulls his finger out and straightens her panties. Then he brings his fingers to his mouth and licks them clean. "Mmmm. I can't believe it, but you taste even better than before."

Kelly leans in, kissing him hungrily. "Ted, take me home now."

"Eat your dessert, Princess. Mike made them for us."

Kelly groans and pouts at him. "Ted, that's not fair."

He leans in and kisses her softly. "Yes, it is. Eat, or no fun time tonight."

Kelly begins to eat, scowling at Ted the whole time. He smiles as he moves over to his own seat, finishing his dessert. "I promise, Princess, I will do everything I promised you when we get home."

Kelly frowns at him. "You'd better."

He smiles wider. "I will. You just need to finish your dessert so when Mike asks tomorrow you can tell him you loved it."

"If I do."

"Of course. If you love it." He bites back a chuckle and smiles at her.

Kelly sticks her tongue out at him and goes back to her dessert. Ted chuckles and flags Cody down, asking for their check. After he pays, he looks over at her. "Well? Did you enjoy it?"

"It was delicious. Still doesn't mean I'm happy with you teasing me."

He grins. "It's not teasing if I intend to follow through." He lifts her hand and kisses her knuckles. "If you're ready, we can go?"

She lets him help her to her feet and she shivers a little when he places his hand on the small of her back. He guides her out to the car and hands her the keys. "You drive."

"I drive?" She looks up at him, shocked. "Really?" 

"Of course. You'll be driving it when we move to Florida, so you might as well get used to being behind the wheel."

Kelly beams and throws her arms around him, kissing him hard before she takes the keys and climbs behind the wheel. Ted chuckles and gets in the passenger seat. "Okay. Do you remember the way home?"

"Yeah." She leans over and kisses him before she starts the car and peals out of the parking lot. Ted laughs and shakes his head as Kelly speeds down the road.

It takes them about half the time to get home and Kelly parks the car perfectly. She beams over at Ted. "That was awesome."

Ted chuckles. "If you say so, Princess. Let's head up to our room."

Kelly licks her lips and nods. "About time."

Ted grins and climbs out, walking around and opening her door. He helps her out, sliding his hand down her back to her ass. "I want you under me."

"Just don't rip the dress," Kelly says, leaning up to kiss him. "Fuck me, Ted. I want you to fuck me."

"Not tonight, Princess. Tonight, I'm going to make love to you. Maybe tomorrow night I'll fuck you." He grins and scoops her up into his arms, carrying her bridal style. He's already making plans to ask her to marry him, but he knows that will probably have to wait a little bit. She might be reluctant to marry him when they've really only been together one day. 

He carries her up the stairs, smiling as she places kisses over his jaw and neck. "Such a sweet girl, you are." He gets her upstairs and lays her down on his king sized bed. He slides his hands up her legs, teasing at the top of her stockings. "Keep the dress on for just a little while. I want to tease your body."

"Ted, I'm already so wet for you."

"I know, Princess. But I want you wetter. I want your juices coating not just my tongue, but my entire face."

Kelly whimpers, her hips squirming as his fingertips keep playing with the top of her stockings. "Ted... Oh. Okay. Whatever you want."

Ted smiles and presses a kiss to her inner thigh, scooting the dress up to her waist. He drags his tongue over the line where stocking meets skin. Kelly shudders and Ted smiles as he switches legs and repeats the process. He can smell her arousal and he shifts a little, drawing a line from her inner thigh just above the stocking up to her panties. He drags his tongue over the already wet fabric and licks his lips at the taste of her. "Oh, Kelly. You taste like heaven."

Kelly shudders, hips jerking up. "Ted!" 

He holds her hips down and licks over her again before he moves down her other thigh, rolling the stocking down. He pulls her shoe and stocking off, kissing the top of her foot before he moves back to the other leg and repeats the process. He kisses back up her leg and presses a hard kiss to her pussy. She shudders hard and if Ted hadn't been holding down her hips, he knows he'd have gotten a black eye or broken nose. He grins and tugs the cloth aside, dragging his tongue slowly over her pussy. Her juices are dripping down her body and he works hard to lick the wet trails. "Oh, you're so wet for me. Look at this beautiful, pink, pussy. So pretty." 

"Ted, oh god. No more teasing!" 

Ted smiles against her flesh and pulls back, spreading her lips wide and he licks his lips, looking at her bare pussy. "Oh. This is the prettiest pussy I've ever seen." Just as Kelly starts to whine again, he shoves his whole face against her, rubbing his chin over her opening as he sucks and licks at her clit. When he feels her release, he moves down her slit to her opening. He licks and sucks at her opening, until she comes again for him. He pulls back, smiling at her. "Delicious. Best time I've ever had eating a woman's pussy. Thank you for not pushing me back when the beard started rubbing against you."

She's still shuddering. "Ted, I... Oh. It felt good."

Ted leans down and kisses her, wondering if she'll push him away. He can feel how soaked through his beard is and a lot of women don't like to taste themselves. Instead of pushing him away though, she pulls him closer. He moans into her mouth and slides his hand between her legs, bringing her up and over into another orgasm. He pulls back and smiles at her. "Are you okay, Princess?"

She nods, shuddering. "Feel so good. Oh god, Ted. God."

He kisses her softly, smiling against her lips. "Do you want me to make love to you now?"

She shakes her head. "Let me recover a little. Let me suck you, please?"

Ted nods, sliding off the bed. His fingers are still slick from her juices and he licks his fingers before he starts to pull off his suit. He laughs at himself. He hadn't even bothered to take off his suit jacket or his tie, he was so desperate to have her body under his mouth. 

Kelly scoots off the bed, barely able to stand. "No. Let me undress you. I'm not nearly as seductive as you. I don't know what I'm doing."

Ted strokes her hair. "Okay. You don't need to seduce me. You do that just by breathing. And I still have your taste and your smell all over me. That's seduction enough."

Kelly blushes and nods, reaching up to undo his tie. She eases it off and wraps it around her own neck. Then she slides the jacket off his shoulders, running her hands down the front of his shirt. "You're so gorgeous."

"Nothing like you, Princess." Ted smiles, stroking his hand through her hair. He inhales sharply when she untucks his shirt and slides her hands over his belly. He licks his lips. Suddenly, he wishes he weighed a good forty pounds less than he does. Maybe he wouldn't have such a big belly. Not that Kelly seems bothered by it as she starts unbuttoning the shirt from the bottom up. She leans in, kissing his stomach before she kisses up his chest to his neck. He closes his eyes and moans when she starts on his pants. He shrugs out of the shirt, his hands going to tangle in her hair. "Kelly, baby..."

She looks up at him. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No. Don't stop. You're just driving me nuts."

She smiles at him and pushes his pants down his legs. "I've never done this, so you might have to guide me a little."

Ted nods, stroking her hair as he kicks off his shoes and lets her peel off his socks. Then she takes off his pants and he bends, kissing the top of her head. "Let me sit, Princess. I don't think I can take this standing up."

She giggles and looks up at him. "Ted, you're a very bad boy, wearing no underwear."

"What can I say? I'm a dirty old man." He grins at her and sits on the edge of the bed. Kelly giggles again and leans in, licking at his cock. She licks her lips and moves in closer, sucking the tip of his cock into her mouth. Ted moans, hips jerking a little. He has to tighten his hands in the bedcovers to stop himself from thrusting into her mouth.

She pushes further down on him, sucking gently. Ted lets go of the bed with one hand and grips Kelly's hair, pushing her a little further down. She moans and opens up her mouth. She's been practicing on bananas and popsicles to be able to take Ted as deep as he can go. Unfortunately nothing was nearly as big as Ted's cock. So, she does as best she can, taking him nearly all the way in before she gags-- more from the width than the length. She pulls back and licks the tip before she starts taking him back in. She just gets him all the way in when he gives a little thrust and starts to come. She swallows convulsively as he moans out her name and holds her down on his cock.

It's not until his orgasm finally stops that he lets go. She pulls back, breathing deeply as she licks her lips clean. "Oh god. That was so good." She smiles up at him.

Ted licks his lips, reaching down and running his hands through her hair. "I'm sorry, Princess. I didn't mean to hold you down that hard."

"It's fine. I love that you lost control enough to do that." She grins and climbs up onto his lap, straddling his lap. Letting out a little whimper, she finally settles on him. "Wow."

"Are you sore from your orgasms?"

"Little." She smiles, almost shyly and buries her face against his shoulder. "Still want you to make love to me though."

"I will. We just did this a little backwards. I should've had you suck me first and then me going down on you so I could've recovered." He lifts her off his lap and sets her on her feet. He stands up and unzips the dress before he eases it off her shoulders. When she's standing in front of him in just her bra and panties, he lets out a quiet moan. "Oh, Kelly. You're so perfect." He runs a finger from her shoulders down between her breasts, smiling when she shudders and jerks a little.

He smiles and reaches back, opening the bra clasps and sliding the bra down her arms. He can't help but be a little amused when she covers her chest up. He eases her arms down to her side and bends his head, licking one nipple. At her gasp, he wraps his lips around her nipple and starts sucking at her. Meanwhile, he slides his hand down her body, into her panties and teases at her clit. She whines and grabs the back of his head, fingers sliding through his hair. "Oh god, Ted! Oh fuck..."

Ted chuckles against her breast, biting gently at the nipple as she presses her thighs together. He pulls back and smiles at her. "That's my beautiful Princess. You're gonna let me eat that sweet little pussy again, right? Let me taste all those sweet, delectable pussy juices that are already flowing over my hand again."

Kelly shudders, her thighs twitching around his hand. "Ted, please... I want you so badly."

"I know, Princess, but my cock isn't hard yet. Once I get a taste of this sweet pussy, I'm sure I'll be hard as a rock and I'll make love to you for the rest of the night."

Pulling back, Kelly eases her panties down her legs before she crawls onto the bed. Before she can roll over, Ted pulls her back to the edge of the bed and kneels down, burying his face against her from behind, so when he moves his mouth, his beard rubs at her clit. He's hoping that won't prove to be painful for her instead of pleasurable.

He starts moving his jaw and she lets out a squeal. He moans and licks at the juices coating her pussy. "Oh Kelly."

She shudders. "Ted, beard... clit, please!" 

"Oh, you liked that huh?" He rubs his chin over her pussy, holding her pussy lips open so he can stroke her clit with his beard. She squeals again and he latches on as she starts to squirt over him. "Oh my, Kelly. Wow." He pulls back and flips her onto her back, leaning up and kissing her. He knows he's going to have to scrub his beard for probably at least thirty minutes to get her juices out, but to him, it's worth it to have made her come that many times. "Are you okay, Princess?"

She nods, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Oh, Ted. That was... Wow. Wow."

Ted smiles and keeps kissing her, his hands sliding over her body. He plays with her nipples a little as she grinds against his stomach. "God, you're still so wet. I'd have to eat you for hours before you dried up, wouldn't I?"

Kelly giggles and kisses him hungrily. He kisses her back, reaching down and sliding the tip of his cock over her. "Oh, Ted. You're so big. I can't wait to feel you in me."

"Just a couple of minutes, baby. Let me grab a condom and I'm all yours."

"Want to feel you like this. Please?"

"Not this first time. Kelly, as much as I would love to eventually have children with you, you're only eighteen. You don't need a baby at this age."

"I want to have your babies though." Kelly looks at him and strokes his face, smiling when she touches the wet beard. "Please?"

Ted closes his eyes. He's hard pressed to tell her no, but... "If you get pregnant?"

"Then we'll raise your fourth child together." She licks her lips. "I wouldn't be ready for this if I didn't know that you're mine for forever now. If we have a child, then... We have a child. I want your children. I want to be mother to more children for you."

Ted takes a breath. He'd always wanted more children after Brett, but Melanie had been so hateful when Brett was a baby, he'd settled on the idea he'd never have more kids. He shifts a little and pushes into her opening. She moans and her hips rock up to meet him, driving him nearly all the way inside her. He growls a little and thrusts hard, finishing the last few inches into her body. He twists his hips, loving the way she tightens on him. He pulls out and pushes back in slowly. After a few more minutes she starts to tighten and he gasps, coming in her. He'd hoped to last a little longer, at least for her first time, but she feels too good and for him, it's been a good four years since he'd had sex. The last two of which he'd been teased by her beautiful body walking around his house half naked most of the time.

She's panting by the time he slips out of her. "Oh, Ted. Wow. That was so incredible. Will you be able to...."

"Give me some time, Princess. I'm an old man and I can't go again too soon." Ted smiles and kisses her. "I can play with your body though, until I'm ready."

She shakes her head and snuggles against him. "I'd actually kind of like to go take a shower. I'm all sweaty and... Well, filled with cum and while I like it, it's not really..."

Ted chuckles and slides a hand between her legs, dipping two fingers in and scooping out some of his own cum. He spreads it over her lips and leans the last few inches, kissing her hard. She moans and wraps her arms around him.

He smiles against her mouth and pulls away finally. Sliding out of bed, he scoops her up and carries her to the master bath. Her eyes widen. "Oh wow. I didn't even come in here before. This is incredible."

Ted smiles. "It really is." He sets her down on the edge of the tub and starts it up. As it's filling, he turns to her and raises an eyebrow. "What are the chances you'd let me lick you again?"

"Are you obsessed with oral sex or what?"

"Just with you, Princess. It's that delicious, sweet pussy you've got. I can't seem to keep my mouth off it."

She shifts and spreads her legs. "Go for it. But you know you'll be eating your own cum as well, right?"

"I kissed you with our combined juices over your lips. You've kissed me numerous times even though I know for a fact my beard smells like your pussy. I don't think I'm going to be bothered by my cum as long as it's coating that sweet pussy of yours."

Kelly whimpers and puts her hand on the back of his head, pulling him towards her pussy. He grins at her and dives in. He laps at her hungrily, not trying to arouse her so much as just taste her this time. Kelly sighs happily and strokes his hair, her hips rolling a little. "Ted, I'm coming again." She lets out a shout as she starts to come, Ted staying with her the whole time.

He pulls back and smiles at her. "I love the way you taste. I could do that all day for a week and not get tired of tasting you."

Kelly shivers and smiles back. "I don't think I could take that. I already don't think I can do anything else tonight."

Ted chuckles and kisses her, easing her into the water. He turns on the jets before he sinks into the water behind her and pulls her close. "We don't have to. We can go to bed after this and just sleep until morning."

Kelly nods, snuggling into his embrace. "I love you, Ted. So much."

"I love you too, Kelly. More than you'll ever know."

The next day, Ted wakes up, smiling at the fact that Kelly's not only in his arms, she's wrapped around him, holding on like he's her own personal teddy bear. He smiles down at her, stroking her hair. "Oh, Kelly. Beautiful Princess." He licks his lips, knowing he has to get out of bed. He leans over, kissing her forehead. "Kelly, Princess, I need to get up."

Kelly snuggles closer. "No. Sleeping. Stay." She kisses his chest, smiling when he chuckles.

He draws a finger down her nose. "Pretty, pretty Princess. So sleepy. My boys are coming over with their boyfriends, or did you forget that? I'd like to get the house a little cleaned up before they get here."

Kelly stretches and Ted licks his lips, looking over her soft, supple skin. He loves that she'd slept naked and he can't stop himself from running his hand over her backside when she slides out of bed. She jumps and turns, grinning at him. "Didn't you get enough last night, Bear?"

"I don't think I'll ever get enough of you, Princess." He pulls her back, kissing her. "Good morning."

"Good morning." She wraps her arms around his neck and straddles his lap. Ted gasps when she sinks onto him. "Oh. Best wake up ever."

"Not quite," he mumbles, capturing her lips under his as he starts to thrust up into her. He knows he should be wearing a condom, no matter what she says about being ready to have a baby but he loves the feel of her flesh against his.

Kelly grinds down on him and smiles a little. "Oh, Ted. Please tell me you're close already?"

"Almost there, Princess." He rocks up into her a few more times as he slides a hand between their bodies. He teases at her clit until she tightens on him with a whimpered gasp and he starts to come as well. He lies back, moaning. "Oh, Kelly."

She lifts off him, sitting on his stomach. "Ted. I love you so much."

"Marry me, Princess."

"What?"

He makes a face and sits up, sliding her to his lap. "I mean it. I didn't mean to say it though. Marry me. Become my wife."

Kelly's eyes widen and she starts to smile. "You really want to marry me?"

"Of course I do, Princess. I want to belong to you and I want you to belong to me. Say yes. We'll move to Florida, get married, have children, and live happily ever after."

Kelly throws her arms around his neck and kisses him hungrily. "I love you, Ted, and of course I will marry you!" She bounces on his lap. "I love you so much. I can't wait to be your wife."

Ted laughs a little. "If you want, we'll tell the boys today. And before the picnic, I'll go get you an engagement ring. Like I said, I didn't plan to say it right now."

Kelly kisses him. "Something simple. I don't need extravagant. I don't need fancy. I don't even care about the ring."

"Okay, Princess. But I will want you to have a ring. I want to mark you as mine."

"Okay. But you don't have to, so don't think I expect anything."

"Deal." He leans in and kisses her. "Okay, off my lap. We need to shower and clean the downstairs a little before the boys come over. Should we just do hot dogs and hamburgers or should I thaw out some chicken and steaks?"

"Hot dogs and hamburgers. Simple is best. I'll make some potato salad and we've got plenty of beer for all those old enough to drink it. Plenty of pop for me and Brett." She grins. "Do we have hot dog and hamburger buns?"

"No. In fact, I'm not sure I've even got hot dogs in the freezer."

"Okay. After we shower, I'll make a list of everything we need and we'll go shopping."

Ted strokes her hair. "Would you be interested in picking out your own engagement ring?" 

"No. You pick it out." She kisses him. "I'm going to go start our shower. Whenever you're ready to join me..." She climbs off his lap and walks into the bathroom, shaking her ass at him a little.

He chuckles and pushes off the bed, following her into the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven - Barbecue with the Boys**

A couple of hours later, Kelly opens the front door, smiling shyly at Brett and Joe. "Hi. Ted's in back, starting the grill. Come on in."

Brett hugs her. "Hi. Joey made his pasta salad. It's so good."

Joe chuckles and bends, kissing her cheek. "Hi, Kelly. You okay?"

"Yeah. It's just.... A little awkward, I guess."

"No, it's not. You and Daddy are together and I think that's great." Brett beams and takes the pasta salad from Joe, heading into the kitchen.

Joe smiles at Kelly. "I think it'll only be awkward for you because you don't get that these boys all just want what's best for their daddy and that's you."

Kelly blushes a little. "I... It's not just that. They all know what our plans were last night."

Joe nods and strokes her hair. "None of them care about that. If you want, I can tell you all about mine and Brett's first time if it'd make you feel better."

Kelly giggles. "I think Brett would kill you." She smiles up at Joe. "Thanks Joe. You're really good at making people feel better."

"Apparently, that's what I'm good at." He slings his arm over her shoulder and they head to the backyard. Brett is talking to Ted and Joe licks his lips, dropping his arm from around Kelly. He walks over to Ted, holding out his hand. "Ted, it's a pleasure seeing you again."

"You too, Joe. How are you?"

Joe smiles. "I'm good." His smile widens when Brett snuggles against him. "Brett was telling me about your plans and what you asked him."

"Yes. I was wondering if you and he wanted to move down to Florida with us. I think I've just about got Mike and John convinced that they should. You'd be welcome to live in the house with Kelly and I, but I'd also be happy to help if you wanted to buy a house down there or rent an apartment."

Joe licks his lips. "Brett and I do need to talk about it some more, but... I know he wants to move down there."

Brett nods. "I do want to, but I won't go without you, Joey."

"Brett," Joe says with a sigh. "You can't blackmail me into doing it. We'll discuss it, but even if I don't go, you and I will be together."

Ted pats Joe on the back. "Brett, wait until you're at his place later. You don't have to make your decision right away."

Brett licks his lips and nods. "Okay. We'll talk later then."

Joe bends his head and kisses Brett. "I love you, Monkey."

Kelly moves to Ted's side and smiles when Ted pulls her into his arms. "Come on, Brett. You can help me bring out the plates and stuff. Your Dad needs to get the hot dogs and hamburgers on the grill."

Brett lets her take his hand and pull him into the house. Joe turns to Ted. "I'm sorry. I..."

"Brett's strong willed and he has a habit of thinking he can force others to think the way he does." Ted smiles. "It's okay, Joe. I understand how much of a pain in the ass my son can be."

Laughing, Joe nods. "God knows I love him more than anything, but..."

"Yes. I understand."

"Good. Now, do you need any help?"

"No. Go, sit. Enjoy the nice weather."

Joe walks over to the outdoor table and sits down, smiling. Soon, Brett has joined him and Kelly is standing with Ted, her arm through his as Ted puts the meat on the grill. "You really don't mind that your dad is obviously having sex with an eighteen year old?"

"No. Dad's happy. I don't care if it's with an eighteen year old or an eighty year old. At least Kelly's a lot prettier to look at than a grandma would be." He grins and kisses Joe softly. He starts to say more when he sees Mike walk around the back with John. "Hi Mikey. Hi John!"

"Hey Bubba." Mike climbs up the deck and hugs Brett. He shakes Joe's hand. "Nice to meet you, man."

"You too, Mike. I'm Joe Hennig." Joe looks at John.

John smiles. "And I'm John Morrison. Nice to meet you."

"Same here." Joe chuckles. "Looks like the boys have good taste."

Brett pokes him. "Hey."

Kelly walks over, carrying four beers. "Hi guys. Hi John." She smiles when John kisses her cheek. "Ted said you guys might be thirsty." She hands out the beers, sliding one to Brett.

Brett raises an eyebrow. "Dad said I could have one?"

"He said as long as you were here and not driving, you could have a beer or two." She smiles and looks at Joe. "He also said if you have more than two today, the two of you are staying here tonight. And the same goes for you two." She looks at Mike and John.

"I think Dad wants us to get drunk so he can have all his boys in the house with him again." Mike chuckles, sliding an arm around John's waist. "Did you enjoy your meal last night, Kel? You two didn't stay long enough for me to come out and ask."

Kelly blushes. "Dinner was amazing. You're an awesome chef."

Mike laughs. "Thanks. Did you like dessert?"

Kelly blushes harder and nods, turning on her heel and hurrying back to Ted's side.

John hits Mike lightly on the stomach. "Stop teasing her. She's already embarrassed enough that we all know what they did last night."

"I wasn't trying to embarrass her. I thought if I teased her she'd be more relaxed about it." Mike smiles a little. "She's adorable, the way she's hiding behind Dad now."

Kelly leans against Ted's side. Ted smiles down at her. "Kelly, what's wrong?"

"They all know!"

"Know what?"

"They all know what we did last night. I didn't... I don't..."

Ted chuckles and rubs her back. "Ah. You're not embarrassed that we made love, are you?"

"Not about that. Just that they know!" She buries her face against his side and whines a little.

Ted pushes her back and lifts her head. "My beautiful Princess. You've got no reason to be embarrassed. So they all know? Is that really a problem? If they're giving you a hard time about it, I'll talk to them about it."

Kelly shrugs. "I just..."

"You're not used to being teased. I get it. But they don't mean anything by it. They're trying to make you feel like family."

She sighs and hugs him, burying her face against his chest. "Oh."

He smiles and strokes her back as he checks on the burgers and dogs. He loves that she's so worried about what his sons think. He even finds it adorable that she's so embarrassed about them knowing that they had sex last night. He slides his fingers through her hair. "Princess, they're going to tease you, but you just have to either smile and ignore it or tease back."

"I can't. If they don't like me..."

Ted frowns. "What? You think if they don't like you, I'll leave you?"

Kelly nods. "You want their approval, don't you?"

"I would like it, but if they don't approve of us, Kelly, that is their problem. I love you. I want you to be my wife. If they don't like it, that is not my problem. It's their problem."

Kelly blushes and leans against him. "Yeah?"

"Of course. Just don't make them hate you. But you can pick on them back. I promise they won't hate you for it."

She nods and pulls back when the sliding door opens. Teddy steps out and smiles a little. "Hey Daddy. I... uhm. Can you come in? I'll introduce you to Phil."

Ted kisses the top of Kelly's head and extracts himself. "Mike, take over here." He heads inside.

Mike grins at Kelly as he moves to the grill. "So, are you going to cuddle with me?"

Kelly rolls her eyes. "You're a butthead."

"I've been saying that for eighteen years, Kelly." Brett grins.

Meanwhile, Ted follows Teddy into the living room and smiles when he sees his namesakes' boyfriend. "Phil. Long time no see."

Teddy turns and frowns. "Wait. What? You know Phil?"

"I told you, Teddy. I've met your dad. When I played minor league ball, he came and gave our team a pep talk. I cornered him and asked for advice." Phil grins and shakes Ted's hand. "It's good seeing you again, Sir."

"You've added more tattoos."

"Can't help myself. It's the one addiction I allow myself to have." Phil grins. "How have you been?"

"Good. And you?"

Teddy frowns. "Wait. So that's it? You know him so you don't care?"

"Teddy, you are a grown man. I have never cared about who you dated. It's an added bonus that I know Phil and happen to think he's a good man." Ted smiles. "Come on out back and meet the rest of the boys and my Kelly."

Phil looks at Teddy. "Your dad has a girlfriend? That's cute."

"Wait until you see his girlfriend." Teddy grins and takes Phil's hand, leading him out back.

"You didn't say you have a sister."

"That's because I don't." Teddy grins at Phil. "That's Dad's girlfriend."

Phil grins. "Go Ted." He chuckles and lets Teddy pull him over to where Mike and Brett are hanging out with their boyfriends. After he's introduced, he sits down, Teddy curling against his side. "So, when did that happen?" He gestures to Ted and Kelly.

"Yesterday officially," Brett says, smiling. "Dad waited until she was eighteen."

"Smart man," Joe says, grunting when Brett pokes him in the side. "What? I just wish we'd waited on the sex until you were eighteen. If your mom goes insane and figures out how much older I am than you... Let's just say it will go badly if she decides to pay you back for siding with your dad."

Brett frowns. "Can they do anything now? I'm eighteen."

Teddy reaches over. "Sorry, Bubba, but yes. They can do plenty to Joe."

Brett sighs and wraps his arms around Joe. "I won't let you go."

Joe smiles and pulls Brett into his arms, kissing him softly. "No matter what, I love you."

"I love you too."

Ted looks over and smiles at the boys all chatting with one another. "Kelly, go grab the boys more beer. And a soft drink for Phil."

Kelly nods and heads inside. Ted walks over to the table and looks at his boys. "I've asked Kelly to marry me and she said yes. I'm going to give her the ring tonight, with you boys here. I want your blessings, but I'm marrying her with or without them."

Teddy grins. "I think it's great, Daddy. She's good for you. Makes you light up."

Brett nods. "I adore Kelly and I think she'll make the perfect wife for you. Shoot, she's already doing most of it." He grins.

"Dad, are you happy with her?"

"Happier than I ever have been."

"Then we're happy for you," Mike says, smiling. "She's gorgeous and sweet and absolutely in love with you. She's the perfect woman for you, because she's so in love with you and you're so in love with her. I'm happy for you. Both of you."

Ted smiles. "One other thing. And this is more serious. Your uncle Craig..."

"We know," Brett says, scowling. "And we know he's planning on coming up for graduation. We'll help keep him away from her."

"Wait. We know what?" Mike looks at his dad and then at his brothers.

"Uncle Craig is a fucking pervert who used to molest her. It was part of why she acted out."

Mike glances over to the house. "Does Melanie know?"

"Mom doesn't believe," Teddy replies, frowning. "But we've all seen how freaked out she gets when you mention his name."

Mike shakes his head. "I'm sorry boys, but your mom is a bitch. And if Craig shows his fucking face around me, I'm going to rearrange it."

Brett smiles a little. "I approve of that plan."

Teddy frowns when Mike calls Melanie a bitch, but nods. "I'll help kick Uncle Craig's ass."

Ted smiles, watching his boys. He's proud of every single one of them. Not only for the men they are, but also for the men they're becoming. He glances up when he hears the door open up and Kelly walks over, handing out beers and pops.

Teddy licks his lips. "Kelly, can I get a pop instead?"

Phil rubs Teddy's arm. "Teddy, you don't have to. It doesn't bother me if you all drink."

"I know, but... I don't want to drink around you." Teddy leans over and kisses him. "You won't kiss me if I drink."

Phil chuckles and kisses him back. "Okay."

Kelly smiles at the two of them and hands Teddy her pop. "I'll go get myself another one." She heads back inside.

Ted turns back to the boys. "I don't want her knowing that we've been discussing this. Please, boys?"

"No problem, Dad." They all agree, smiling at Ted.

Ted grins and shakes his head. He can't help but find it hilarious that they all answer at the same time. "Thank you, boys." He heads back to the grill just as Kelly returns with her own soda. "All right, kids. Food is ready. Kelly, boys, go grab the salads and condiments."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight - Graduation Day**

A couple of weeks later, Ted watches Brett and Kelly as they run around the house, trying to get ready for graduation. He chuckles, shaking his head. "Would you two stop? You're going to be exhausted by the time the ceremony starts."

Kelly giggles and kisses him. "I can't find my cap!"

Brett goes running through. "Daddy! I can't find my dress shoes!"

"Brett, check your closet, under the dirty clothes. Kelly, check the top shelf of the walk in." He rolls his eyes as they both go running in opposite directions. He heads to the kitchen, trying to figure out what to make for lunch for the two of them. He glances up at a noise and sees Craig and his wife in the doorway. "Craig. Barb."

Barb smiles. "How's my daughter? Mel said you've been taking care of her."

Craig snorts. "I just bet he is. Barb, he's a fucking pervert and we need to take Kelly back home."

"If you want a pervert, Barb, look at the man you married. He's the one who touched Kelly without her permission-- starting when she was fourteen. That's why she acted out. She wanted away from this asshole." He looks at Craig. "And if you so much as look at her sideways, I will end you."

"You're the one who's fucking her now," Craig snarls at him.

Ted smiles when Barb frowns at him. "I am in love with your daughter. But I waited until she was of legal age to act on my feelings. And what's more, she loves me too."

Barb frowns. "Where is my daughter? I'd like to see her." She frowns at Craig. "Alone! You bastard. I didn't believe her, I thought she was just trying to get you in trouble." 

Ted offers his arm. "I'll take you to her, Barb."

Barb takes his arm and lets him lead her to Kelly. She smiles when she sees her daughter standing there, scowling at her reflection. "Kelly. You look beautiful."

"Mom." Kelly turns, her eyes wide. When she sees Ted, the tension leaves her a little. "Where's Craig?" She moves to Ted, wrapping her arms around him. "Mom. You know Ted?"

"We've met before. He and Melanie had come down for our wedding."

Kelly nods. "Oh." She looks at Ted and smiles a little. "I'm guessing from the frown, you know that Ted and I are a couple. He asked me to marry him and I said yes."

"Marriage?" Barb nods. "Kelly, can I speak to you alone?"

Kelly looks at Ted who brushes his lips over hers. "I'll go check on Brett and meet you in the living room. Barb, we do have to leave in about forty minutes."

Barb nods and watches them kiss again before Ted leaves them alone. She looks at her daughter and shakes her head. "I barely recognize you, Kelly. You look so different."

"How do I look different, Mom? I'm only two years older." Kelly turns back to the mirror and finishes fixing her hair.

"You look more mature. You're dressing better, you don't look...."

"As slutty?" Kelly turns, smiling as she fixes her cap on her hair. "Living with Ted has been good for me. It helps that I'm in love with him and have been nearly since I got here. He didn't take my crap. He made me take a good look at how I was acting."

"What did he say that I didn't?"

"It wasn't what he said, it was how he said it, Mom." Kelly looks at her. "Plus, you called me a lying bitch when I told you about Craig. He believed me. From the beginning, he believed me."

"He really molested you. Kelly, did he..."

"He didn't rape me, Mom. He grabbed my ass and stuck his hand up my skirt, pushing his fingers into me. He grabbed my breast and tried to make me suck his dick." Kelly looks at her mom, surprised at the tears. "I'm sorry, Mom. He's a creep though and you deserve better."

"So do you, Kelly. I'm so sorry I didn't believe you and I'm sorry I shipped you off to live here. I know Melanie can be a huge bitch. I just... I wanted you away. I wanted you to stop the accusations."

"No, you thought I was trying to seduce your husband. Mom, I've never wanted a man old enough to be my dad until I met Ted. And I'm sorry, but Craig is gross."

Barb tries not to smile. "Kelly."

"I'm sorry. He is." She grins. "Mom, Ted and I are getting married. We're moving to the Florida Keys together. His sons are going to be there as well."

"Kelly, have you thought about this? He's old enough to be your father."

"I don't care about that, Mom. Ted is wonderful. He's handsome and sweet and caring. He loves me. He dotes on me."

Barb sighs. "Okay. If he's really what you want?"

"I love him. He made my first time..." She bites her lip, smiling. "It was wonderful. Mom, it was perfect. He... He loved me so good."

A smile crosses Barb's face and she nods. "Really? And you were safe?"

Kelly shakes her head. "No. But Mom, I want his babies. I want to have his children. I want him and me to be a family. He wants children with me too." She licks her lips. "I don't care if I get pregnant right away. The sooner the better. Ted is going to marry me anyhow."

Barb smiles. "But you've got your whole future ahead of you."

"I don't want college or to work in some job I hate. Ted said I didn't have to if I don't want to."

Barb sighs and looks at the time. "We better go, Kel. It's time to go to your graduation. I'll be divorcing Craig."

Kelly nods and hugs her mom. "I love you, Mom. I'd love it if you were at the wedding. I'll see you after the ceremony."

"I'll be here. Ted says he's having a big barbecue after the ceremony."

"He loves to barbecue." She smiles and jogs down the steps. "Ted! I'm ready to go, baby."

Ted laughs and catches her as she throws herself into his arms. He swings her around and kisses her. "Everything okay with your mama?"

"Yeah. I told her about us. She told me she's going to divorce him and she'll be at our wedding."

"That's terrific, Princess." He bends his head and kisses her softly. "Brett left with Joe. We have to get going. How's your mom getting to the graduation?"

Kelly shrugs. "I didn't think to ask."

Ted glances at the steps. "Barb, how are you getting to the graduation?"

Barb walks down and smiles at Ted. "The rental Craig and I have. I imagine Craig is still with his sister."

"That would be my guess." Ted smiles back. "You can follow Kelly and I to the school. Brett headed out with his boyfriend."

Barb nods. "Thank you." She watches Kelly bounce impatiently and she smiles widely. "After... I'd like to speak to you alone, Ted."

Ted nods. "Of course. We can talk during the ceremony." He grins and offers his arm to mother and daughter, leading them out. He hands Kelly the keys to the Charger and grins when she lets out a shout of joy and runs to the garage. "She likes driving my car."

"Obviously. Is she a good driver?"

"She's an excellent driver or I wouldn't let her drive my Charger." Ted chuckles and shakes his head when Kelly pulls up beside them. "Now you're in a hurry?" he asks, leaning down and kissing her. "Barb, we'll see you at the auditorium. Feel free to sit with me." He pats her hand and walks around, climbing in the passenger seat. 

Kelly looks at him as she waits at a stop light. "What does Mom want to talk to you about?" 

"I don't know yet." Ted reaches over and strokes Kelly's hair. "I'll find out this afternoon."

"She'll try to talk you out of loving me. Out of marrying me."

"Well, that's not going to happen, Princess. You're mine and I'm yours. Nothing your mother says could change that."

Kelly glances at him just before she pulls out. "Yeah?"

"I promise you, Kelly. I am going to marry you. We're going to be together for... a long time." He frowns at the pause. He'd been about to say they'd be together forever, but he can't promise her forever. He's thirty three years her senior. Odds are, he won't make it to his seventies if either of his parents are any indication.

"What are you deep in thought about?"

"I was going to say we'll be together forever, but I realized I can't make you that promise."

"Ted..."

"Kelly, we do have to be a little realistic here. I'm thirty three years older than you are. The chances of me living until you're an old woman are slim."

"Ted, can we not?"

"I'm sorry, Princess. You're right. Today is not the day for this." He covers her hand with his, rubbing his thumb back and forth over the soft skin.

It's only a few more minutes before they reach the school. Kelly reaches back and grabs her gown. "I'll see you afterwards?"

"No. You'll see me in a few minutes. I want pictures of you and Brett all put together." He smiles and leans over, kissing her softly. "Last one until after the ceremony."

Kelly nods. "I love you." She climbs out of the car and tosses him the keys before she runs into the gymnasium. She quickly finds Brett, all but clinging to him.

"Nervous?"

"A little. We're graduating, and I'm engaged to your dad, and my mom and Craig are here and..." She smiles when he chuckles. "Okay, I'm freaking out."

"Just a little." He snorts and then pouts when she hits him. "That's not nice, step-mama." He laughs and kisses her cheek. "It's okay, Kelly. I'm nervous too. Joey asked if he could speak to Daddy alone after graduation. What if he's telling Daddy that he's breaking up with me?"

"Why would he tell your dad he's going to break your heart? He wouldn't." Kelly kisses Brett's cheek. "Maybe he's going to ask your dad if it's okay if you move in with him after graduation."

"Maybe." Brett sighs. "I just wish I knew why I can't be there. If he's going to ask me to move in with him after graduation, shouldn't I be there?"

"Maybe. I don't know, Brett. He loves you though. He's not going to break up with you or anything that's going to hurt you."

Brett nods and takes her hand. "Let's go get our gowns on and make sure we look presentable before we go find Dad and let him take a million pictures." He grins.

Meanwhile, Ted smiles as Teddy and Mike roll their eyes and sigh constantly. "Boys. Brett went to your graduations. You suffered through each others graduations. Brett, unlike you two, was excited to see his brothers graduating. You owe him the same consideration." 

Barb looks between them and smiles slightly. "Are they always this..."

"Yes." Ted smiles. "They're all five years apart. Melanie and I had a hell of a time trying to keep them all in line until Mike turned eighteen. Of course, then he was supposed to have left home. He'd made all these big plans for college and he was going to become a doctor."

"Dad, I couldn't get into any college but the local community college. I never could've made it as a doctor when I could barely get into community college." Mike stops rolling his eyes long enough to frown at his dad. "Besides, I only wanted to be a doctor 'cause you wanted so badly for one of us to be one. But I'm happier being a chef. I love cooking and I love that people enjoy my food."

Ted smiles. "I know you do and yes, I would've loved to have seen one of my boys become a doctor, but I'd rather you all be happy."

Teddy laughs. "You'd still be overjoyed if Brett or I decided we wanted to be doctors."

"Yes. I don't deny it. I want my children to be doctors. But I won't be disappointed in any of you if you choose not to become doctors."

"I'm disappointed in both of our sons. They're both perverts who are going to burn in hell!"

Ted turns to face Melanie. "Perverts? Why, because they love men? Melanie, you're being ridiculous. What kind of crap is Craig filling your head with? Two years ago, you didn't care that Brett was in love with a man, but now it's a bother?"

"And I know where my sons got their perverted ways. You've been fucking Kelly since she got here. It's no wonder Teddy and Brett don't know right from wrong."

Ted just laughs. It's Teddy who jumps in, moving to stand in front of Ted. "Mom. We're not perverts, we just love men. And Daddy never touched her. He may have wanted her, but he never acted on it, which is a hell of a lot more than your brother can say. You wanna talk about perverts? Uncle Craig here used to touch her. He tried to make her suck his dick. He shoved his fingers into her. He grabbed her breasts." He frowns. "No one is more perverted than Craig. And all you have to do is turn around and look at him to know I'm telling you the truth. That Kelly has been telling you the truth since she got here."

Melanie shakes her head. "Look how you and that whore have perverted my son! He's accusing my brother of molesting his daughter!"

"His step-daughter, not his daughter." Barb puts her hand on Teddy's shoulder. "My daughter told me everything that my soon-to-be ex-husband did. I will be bringing charges against you Craig. As soon as possible."

"You bring charges against my brother and I'll see Ted thrown in jail-- as well as my son's... Joe Hennig."

Ted frowns. "Don't you dare hurt my boy that way. You can try to throw me in jail, but I guarantee it won't work. You go after Joe and Brett and I swear to you, Melanie, I will never give you another penny."

Melanie snorts. "You owe me alimony."

"Actually, the divorce decree says that as soon as Brett turned eighteen, I no longer had any fiscal responsibility to you or my son. You have your own income working in the front office. It should be enough to pay the utility bills, car insurance, and food for you. You can try to get the divorce decree changed, but my lawyer has it sewn up tight. Nothing is going to change that decree unless we both agree to it. And I will not agree to it." He looks back at Barb, hoping she'll cooperate. Unless Kelly wants Craig thrown in jail, he'd rather not risk Joe ending up there as well.

Barb nods subtly at him. Although she'd love nothing more than to have Craig punished for what he did, she won't hurt the people who've been so good to her Kelly. And Kelly had told her in one of their rare phone conversations that Brett and his lover, Joe, had been so good to her since she'd moved to Mississippi.

Ted glances over when Brett and Kelly appear. He smiles. They both look ridiculously happy. He doesn't want to bring them into this. He doesn't want to ruin their happy day. But he knows the second Kelly sees Craig, she's going to go into a panic.

Kelly giggles as Brett tells her that he and Joe are supposed to be going to La Lune that night and to tell him the secrets of how to get Joe to seduce him. She starts to reply but catches sight of her stepfather standing and talking to Ted and her mom. She whimpers and takes a step back, but Brett places his hand on her back. "Brett, let go."

"Kelly, I'm here. Mike's here. Joe, Teddy, Phil, your mom and Dad are all here. We won't let him hurt you. All he can do is attack you verbally."

Kelly nods and moves closer to Brett as they approach. "Hey Ted. You wanted pictures, so we're here."

Ted reaches out and strokes her hair. "Good. Now, I want all of you in the same picture. Brett, Teddy, Michael, Phil, John and Joe. I want Kelly somewhere in the middle."

Kelly smiles and lets the boys pull her into the group with them. She lays her head on Brett's shoulder when he wraps his arm around her waist. Teddy wraps his arm around her shoulders from the other side, with the other four guys behind them. Even though Craig and Melanie are both glaring at her, she can't help but grin. She's surrounded by love and people who care about her. There are two people in this entire group who are less than thrilled to have her around, but she can't be bothered to care about their opinions.

Ted grins at how perfect Kelly looks, mixed in with his sons and their lovers. This is his family and he can't wait to have them move in with him to the house he'd bought in Florida. It was a tremendous house with five bedrooms and four baths.

A short while later, he's leading his family and Barb into the auditorium to find their seats. He smiles when the ceremony starts and begins taking pictures as the graduates start coming in. He knows he's going to take too many pictures, but he expects that.

A few hours later, it's all over. Everyone has tears in their eyes from watching Kelly and Brett graduate. Especially when they'd all found out at the last minute that Kelly and Brett were valedictorian and salutatorian, respectively. When the two come walking out, still in their gowns with their actual diplomas in hand, Ted pulls them both to him in a hug. "Oh, I'm so proud of you both. Why didn't you tell us?!"

Kelly giggles. "Brett said you'd be absolutely unreasonable about it if we told you."

"Kind of like you're being right now," Brett adds, smiling and moving to hug Joe.

"What? Is it so wrong of me to be proud of my fiancé and youngest son?" Ted beams at them. "To our house for dinner. We'll barbecue."

Mike smiles. "Okay, Daddy. We'll meet you there. We're going to swing by and pick up some beer."

Teddy grins. "Pick up some Sam Adams for me, will ya?" He glances at Phil and licks his lips. 

Phil kisses him. "It's okay, Teddy. You should celebrate."

"Phil can drink pop with me and Kelly." Brett grins. "Daddy, tomorrow night, Joe and I are going out to dinner."

Joe smiles when everyone looks over at him. "I'm taking him to La Lune."

Ted raises an eyebrow and nods. "It's a great restaurant. One of the best chefs around."

Mike chuckles. "Thanks, Dad, but I'm pretty sure you're biased."

Kelly shakes her head. "No, he's not. You're the best chef I've ever met. Okay, I don't know many chefs personally, but still."

Mike grins at her. "That just makes you biased too. But thank you." He strokes a hand over her hair. "Congratulations, Kelly."

"Thanks, Mike." She beams at him and watches him and John walk off. Joe and Brett leave, followed by Teddy and Phil. She turns to look at her Mom and Ted. "Well. Mom, are you ready to head back?"

"In a moment." Barb looks up at Ted and smiles. "May I have a moment alone with my daughter?"

Ted nods and heads out to the car to wait for Kelly. Barb looks over at Kelly and opens her purse. She hands her an envelope. "Open it later tonight, Kelly. Your grandparents.... Well, you'll see. I didn't get you anything. I had let Craig convince me that it wasn't good to encourage you monetarily. But I want to do something... Can we go shopping? You and me, tomorrow?"

Kelly hugs her mom and nods. "I'd love that."

Barb kisses Kelly's cheek. "I'm proud of you, baby. You did good. You surpassed all of my expectations."

"Passed all of my own as well," Kelly says grinning. "You'll be at the barbecue, right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Barb pulls back, blinking a little. "Go. Get your kisses from your fiancé." 

Kelly grins and runs outside. She throws herself at Ted, tilting her head up for a kiss. Ted dips his head, kissing her as he rubs her back.

A short while later, the backyard is alive with laughter, teasing and fun. Ted stands at the grill, trying to get the coals going, chuckling while he listens to Joe and Brett argue over whether they should stay at the house with him and Kelly or if they should get their own apartment straight off. On the other side, Teddy is begging Phil to move to the Florida Keys with them. He glances out at the yard, watching John and Mike take turns pushing Kelly on the swing set.

He turns his head to look at Barb who's watching the scene. "It's crazy, isn't it?"

"And you want to live in a house with all of them?" Barb looks at him and smiles. "Do you think I could have a moment of your time?"

"Of course." He turns his head. "Joe, watch the coals for me, will you?" He follows Barb into the house. "If this is about my asking Kelly to marry me, I won't take it-" He grunts when Barb throws herself at him, kissing him hard. He tries to push her back, but she's got too tight a grip on him.

"Oh my God! What the hell!?" 

Barb finally loosens her grip and Ted shoves her away, looking at Kelly. "Princess, this isn't... I didn't..."

"Right." Kelly looks between them, tears in her eyes. She settles her gaze on her mom. "This is why you came to see me? This is why you wanted to get my fiancé alone? I hate you!" She runs up the stairs and they hear a door slam.

Ted frowns at Barb. "What is your problem?!" 

"My daughter is too young for you. But I'm not! And I know she and I look alike, so..."

"I didn't fall in love with your daughter because she's beautiful." Ted shakes his head. "I think you should leave. I love Kelly. I will never love you. I could never love you. My heart belongs to that beautiful young woman upstairs, who's either going to be throwing things around or crying heartbrokenly." He pushes past her and heads upstairs. He opens the door to his and Kelly's room, his own heart breaking when he hears the sobs coming from her. He moves over and sits on the side of the bed, rubbing her back. "Kelly. Princess."

"Go 'way. You were kissing my mother!" 

Ted sighs. "No, your mother was kissing me. I was not a participant, in fact, I was trying to get her off of me."

"Liar. You want her 'cause she's your age."

"Princess, why would I want anyone else when I have you?" Ted smiles a little as he strokes her back. "You're my everything, Princess."

"Why'd she kiss you?"

"Because she thinks you're too young for me and she thinks I only want to be with you because you're beautiful." Ted smiles when she turns and frowns at him. "I love you because you're smart, you're charming, and you're sweet. You're nice and yes, gorgeous, but looks can only last so long. Look at me."

"You're the most handsome man I've ever met," Kelly says, pouting at him. "I hate her. She always treats me like this. Anytime I get any kind of attention, it's all about her. She has to try to steal the limelight."

"She's a desperately unhappy woman. She doesn't know what to do about her unhappiness." Ted leans down, kissing her softly. "I love you, Princess. I will always belong to you."

"I love you too, Ted." She sighs and sits up, crawling onto his lap. "Promise you weren't kissing her back and you didn't enjoy it?"

"I promise, Princess. You're the only woman I'm going to kiss and I will only ever enjoy it when it's with you."

Kelly curls up on his lap, unaware that they're being watched. Mike moves up behind Barb. "They're good together," he says in a soft voice. "And you had no right to try to break that up."

"She was thisclose to being in juvenile hall. How can she possibly deserve him?"

"Because the only thing she ever really did wrong was driving without a license so the guy she was with didn't drive drunk. She was being abused and you ignored it." Mike pulls Barb away from Ted and Kelly's room. "She told you she was, right? You ignored it. Called her a liar and treated her like shit because of it. All along it was your husband that was the liar."

Barb frowns at him. "Who the fuck do you think you are? You're little more than a child yourself."

"I'm someone whose stepfather tried to beat me. My mom stepped in and got knocked around for her trouble. She packed me up; we left him and came to my dad. He helped my mom get back on her feet and he took care of me. My mom had started out not believing me, but she saw it." When Barb pales, Mike nods. "You saw and you knew, but you weren't willing to risk losing your place in his life. You know what that makes you? An accessory to child molestation. And it makes you a horrible mother."

Barb slaps him. "You have no right to talk to me that way."

Mike takes the slap and snorts. "And you have no right to treat your daughter like a second class citizen. She's a beautiful, smart, sweet, fun and funny person but you never bothered to find that out because you're too busy needing to be the center of attention. I think you need to leave. Stop trying to ruin Kelly's life and make her unhappy. Leave and don't come near her again, because if you keep hurting her, you'll find yourself regretting it."

"You can't kick me out."

"No, but I can." Ted steps into the hallway and places his hand on Mike's shoulder. Kelly snuggles up to his side. "I don't want you here, trying to hurt your daughter. You're not welcome in my house."

"Go, Mom. You've never loved me. I thought maybe you'd changed, but you're still the same selfish witch who never wanted me to be happy and didn't care if Craig hurt me."

"You always were a selfish, snotty little bitch," Barb snarls as she steps towards Kelly. When Ted and Mike both move in front of her, she backs off. "He'll leave you the second he realizes what a sorry little slut you are or when he realizes you're after his money." 

Ted snarls. "Get out of my house before I bodily throw you out!"

Barb scowls and starts towards Kelly again. "You'll never be more to him than the slutty little teenager who spread her legs for him at the first indication he gave a shit."

Kelly bites her lip. "Ted loves me, Mama." She starts to say something hateful but shakes her head instead. "I hope that someday you find someone who loves you as much as you deserve to be loved and will give you all the attention you crave. Goodbye." She turns and walks back into hers and Ted's bedroom, shutting the door behind herself.

Mike gestures to the stairs. "I believe my father told you to leave. Now, let's go."

Ted lets Mike guide her to the door, but she turns and heads over to Melanie's side of the house, quickly finding Melanie and Craig. Mike rolls his eyes when he hears her crying to Craig about how they were all so mean to her and he heads outside. 

Ted sighs and heads in to see Kelly. "My beautiful Princess."

"I know she was lying." Kelly sniffles as she sits in the middle of their bed. "You don't think of me that way, do you?"

"Of course I don't, Princess. Would I want to give you the world if I only wanted sex? Would I be buying us that beautiful house in the Keys if I only wanted your body?" Ted sits next to her and pulls her into his arms. "Would I have asked you to marry me?"

"No." She sighs and leans against him. "What if your sons feel that way?"

"Now, Kelly, you know better than that." Ted hugs her close, rubbing his hands up and down her arms. "They love you and their fiancés and lovers love you as well. Now, do you want to come back down?"

"Yeah. As long as they aren't gonna be there?"

"If I see Craig, I will hurt him. Your mother should've left, but she may have gone to Melanie's side of the house. You and I... I think we'll start packing tomorrow and head down to Florida. The house is ours and we can hire movers to move the furniture and just rent a U-Haul or something to get the rest down there?"

"You'd be willing to leave that fast?"

"Absolutely. I don't want him having any access to you."

Kelly leans up and kisses him. "Thank you. Think the boys are ready to move yet?"

"If they aren't yet, they will be soon." Ted smiles and slides off the bed, looking at her. "Coming?"

"For you? Of course." She grins and takes his hand, giggling when he frowns at her.

"You're a naughty girl."

"Does that mean you're gonna punish me?" She giggles at the shocked look on his face and tugs at his hand. "Come on, Ted. Your boys are waiting."

"You're evil and I may just punish you later tonight."

She giggles harder. "I look forward to it." She wiggles her ass at him as she tugs him downstairs.

Ted sighs and follows his young lover downstairs. He can't help but smile when his boys surround her as soon as she steps outside. They're all protective of her now, rubbing her back and guiding her over to the picnic table he and Mike had built years ago. He watches as Brett and Teddy argue over who gets to go get her some water, even as Phil and Joe quietly go about getting her a bottle of cold water and a bottle of cold pop. He grins when the two boys then turn their backs on their lovers, pretending to be mad at them.

Kelly giggles and shakes her head, sipping at her water. "Thanks, guys." She looks over at Ted and smiles a little wider.

Phil kisses her cheek. "You're welcome. How are you feeling?"

"I don't know. Numb." She shrugs and when Phil hugs her, she leans against him. "Tired and numb."

He rubs her arm. "It's okay, kid. You've got us. Yeah, that's probably not the same, but... we're better anyhow." He winks when she looks up at him and she giggles.

"Much better."

"We are the better version of a family. You can claim you don't know us," Joe adds, winking at her.

Kelly giggles and reaches out, hugging him. "Thank you. Both of you." When Brett and Teddy turn and pout at her, she giggles more. "All of you."

"That's more like it," Teddy says, scowling at Phil.

Phil winks at Kelly and pulls Teddy onto his lap. "You love me and you know it. You can't live without me. That's why you want me to go to Florida with you."

Teddy pouts. "Do not."

"Do too. Pouty boy." Phil kisses his neck. "I'll move down on one condition."

"What?"

"Marry me." Phil smiles when Teddy's eyes go wide and he slides off Phil's lap. "Is that a yes, or get the hell out?"

"I..." Teddy looks at everyone and then lets out a little squeak. "Yes!"

Kelly grins and claps. "Aww, yay!" She bounces in her seat and looks at Ted.

Ted walks over and kneels next to her. "I know I proposed and you said yes, but we missed one step." He pulls a box out of his pocket and opens it, showing her the simple square cut chocolate diamond engagement ring. "Marry me?"

Kelly giggles and throws her arms around his neck. "Yes! Of course, yes!"

Brett laughs. "Awww. Where's my ring, Joey?" He looks at Joe and then frowns. "Joey, I'm just kidding. As long as we're together, that's enough."

Joe wrinkles his nose. "My thunder's been stolen by your dad." He pulls a simple, white gold band out and slips it on Brett's finger. "There's your ring. Marry me?"

Mike snorts. "Oh god, it's contagious." He plays with the ring on John's finger when everyone looks over at him expectantly. "I wasn't making some big showy proposal. I asked John last night after the restaurant closed for the night."

Ted laughs. "Well, this is brilliant. All my sons are getting married and so am I."

Teddy grins. "Yeah, but only you and Joe are going to marry kids."

Kelly and Brett look at one another and throw their napkins at Teddy. Teddy cracks up laughing, shaking his head. "Sorry. Sorry. So... What happens now, Daddy?"

"Now, we finish eating and then we start packing over the next couple weeks. Whoever's going with us has a month to pack up, give their notices at work and with their landlords. Kelly and I will go ahead in two weeks and anything you boys want to go with, just bring over."

Kelly grins. "Brett, I've got the stuff to register for you at the Florida Keys Community College."

Brett grins back. "Awesome. Joey and I are going with, Daddy. But we'll be behind you by a couple weeks. We're going up to see his family."

Ted nods. "Perfect." They continue making plans and heading into the night, Kelly heads inside to make up the beds for the others.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine - Moving Day**

A couple of weeks pass and Kelly looks around Ted's side of the house. It's completely empty and Ted and Melanie have already put the house up for sale-- since she refused to buy him out and he refused to pay for a house he wasn't living in, they'd agreed that would be the best idea. She looks up when Ted walks down the stairs, carrying their overnight bags. Not that they're needed for the drive to Florida, but they'd stayed the night before on the floor of the master bedroom. "Well, everything's all loaded up. The movers have headed out and the truck is ready to go."

Ted nods and holds out a set of keys. "You drive the Charger behind me. Oh, and look in the back seat. Your graduation present from the boys and me is there."

Kelly wrinkles her nose but takes the keys and heads out to the car. She makes a little squeaking noise when a puppy pokes his nose over the side of the car. "Oh! Ted, he's precious!" 

"He is. Part Shih Tzu, part Lhasa Apso. I thought you'd like company in that big old house of ours, besides me. He's ten weeks old, potty trained for the most part. He'll need to be neutered when he's twelve weeks. He's got a cage for the seat next to you, so don't be distracted by him, okay?"

Kelly throws her arms around Ted. "Thank you! I love him. I'm going to name him Bear." She grins and kisses him again.

Ted chuckles and hugs her. "Okay, Princess. Let's get this show on the road."

Kelly beams at him. "Let's get going to our new lives, together."


End file.
